Moon Revenge
by Animediva943
Summary: With Galaxia defeated, a new evil force from the dark kingdom rises. along with a new member of the sailor senshi. Usagi and this new sailor soldier work together to battle this evil force.NOW RATED T.
1. The new girl

* * *

Hello there, this is my first sailor moon fic so please be honest okay. This story takes place post sailor stars. With Galaxia defeated a new evil and new hero rise. I always wondered what the sailor senshi would be like if there was a sailor earth. This is my perspective.

I don't own sailor moon. I don't know the name of the person who made it. And I don't make any money off of this. I am just a fan.

Keep in mind that I am only introducing everything in this chapter. Some of the good stuff won't come until at least next chapter.

To anyone who has not seen the japanese version of sailor moon, serena's name in the japanese version is Usagi and I will be using names and facts from the original japanese version of sailor moon.

* * *

Sailor moon and Sailor earth, too

Chapter 1: The new girl.

Nearly an entire month passed since the battle with sailor Galaxia. Since that battle, the sailor senshi have been living normal lives. Everything was so peaceful since that day. No villains, no evil threats, nothing at all out of the ordinary. Everything was going A-Ok. And yet, some things never changed.

One morning, Tsukino Usagi was rushing to school, running late as usual.

"*screams* why did this happen!? I overslept by 30 minutes, got dressed and ate breakfast in a hurry, I didn't even finish all my math homework and I have a quiz today! *screams again* I just KNOW I'm gonna be late!! "Usagi vented as she dashed to school. Hoping to get there on time, the meatball head ran faster, running across the streets of Tokyo rushing to the school without any regard to what or who came her way. As she finally reached the building, a Girl was walking in her path, this girl had dark green hair and the same color eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as usage was. Completely unaware of her surroundings, Usagi was unaware of the girl as she continued to run to the school. The girl continued to walk towards the building, neither of them knowing that the other was in her path. The teenage girls kept moving until eventually they collided at the front of the building. Usagi tripped over a crack on the sidewalk; causing her to fall on top of the girl which caused them both to hit the ground with a loud thud.

"I am so sorry." Usagi responded.

"No, it was my fault." The girl replied. After that nasty collision the girls got up and helped each other up. The other girl noticed a large bump on Usagi's head. That was when she got overly apologetic.

"Oh gosh, I so didn't mean to hurt you! Let me take you to the nurse!" she pulls Usagi across the hall and then stops for a moment. "Uh… where _is_ the nurse's office."

"I'll be okay; really it's just a bump."

The girl then pulled the blond dumpling head further across the school hallways. Feeling guilty about the collision and the minor injury, she looked at every single door just to find the nurse.

"I can't let you go to class with something that serious! You need some help _now!_" she protested as she dragged the blond along like a child drags a rag doll. Once they finally they reached the nurse's office.

The new girl burst through the door with the not-so-badly injured Usagi.

"Nurse,This girl and I bumped into each other and she has a big knot in her head! You just have to help her you have to!"

"Um . . . that's okay. I'm fine."

The two girls looked around but there was no one in sight. Usagi looked around and still the office was completely empty. Something was very wrong. Why would there be absolutely no one in sight when there was a patient in need. No matter, the girl would find a way to heal Usagi's injury somehow. On the desk was a pack of bandages and next to the bandages was some Neosporin, Just what they needed to heal the bump. Without any regard for the consequences in the future, the girl takes the band aid pack, along with the Neosporin and she and Usagi leave the office. While on their way to class, the moon princess questioned the other girl's methods.

"Why would you take those things from the nurse's office? What about the other people who might be hurt, huh?"

"I'll put them right back when I'm done." The girl said. With that she opened the Neosporin and rubbed it on Usagi's forehead. Then she peeled the paper off the band aid and carefully placed the band aid on the exact same spot where the cream was rubbed.

"Are you okay now, sempai?" the girl asked.

"yeah, I'm okay," Usagi replied. "What's your name?"

"Darn it! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Uesugi Miyako."

"I'm Tsukino Usagi." Said the dumpling head. The two girls bowed to each other in respect."Onegaishimasu" Just then the bell ending first period rang. They knew that they were extremely late. The girls then parted ways for their next class.

"have a good day Tsukino semai! Bye!" Yelled Miyako from across the hall. Then they both headed to their classes. As she walked to her next class, Usagi couldn't help but notice something strangely familiar about that girl. "_i've seen her somewhere before."_ the blond thought."_but where"_

**

* * *

**

SOMEWHERE IN THE NEGAVERSE

A large alien-like space craft was approaching the lair that once belonged to Queen Beryl. Inside the space craft were ten shadowy figures. Inside The space craft was pitch black. So dark that not even the brightest light could shine through. When the craft landed near the late Queen Beryl's old lair, the door opened, and the shadowy figures exited the space craft. All ten of them were heading straight for the throne that once belonged to the late queen of the Negaverse. One of the shadowy figures was holding a very suspicious jar with a glowing aura in it and around it, almost as if a living spirit inhabited that very jar. They walked in a straight line down the walkway until they reached the throne. Once they reached the throne, one of the shadows handed the suspicious jar to a mysterious woman who oddly enough looked exactly like Usagi. Except that her hair color was dark blue and her sailor suit was also the same color. The tiara had an upside down moon symbol which meant she was from the negaverse. When she spoke she even had the same voice as her unknown to her counterpart. However she was pure evil just like the dark rulers before her.

"Incased in this jar is the spirit of Queen Beryl. If this jar is opened, her spirit will wander freely in the other world." Debriefed the shadowy figure. The moon princess look-alike stared her evil, stare; just as Queen Beryl had done before her. Meanwhile another Jar was being given to her by another shadow. This one had a slightly stronger aura.

"In this jar is the spirit of the dark moon princess, Nehelenia." Explained the other shadow.

"Excellent…" the new queen of the negaverse responded. Rising from her new throne as her subjects kneeled at her feet.

"now all we must do is find appropriate host bodies to house these powerful spirits. Once the great spirits rise again I will be unstoppable. No one will ever defeat me."

"My lady…" a shadow interrupted.

"What is it, Vexen."

"You should know that there is the one they call sailor moon."

"Sailor moon is no threat to me!" she protested.

"for I, sailor nega-moon am far superior to her and anyone who gets in the way of my mission… will meet their end.*evil laugh*"

Well there it is the first chapter of my first SM FF. just tell me what you think of it and be honest, okay. This was really hard for me to write cause I haven't seen the anime in a while. If I got anything wrong I apologize. Chapter 2 will be up this weekend. Maybe.


	2. Time bound battle

Here goes chapter 2 of sailor moon and sailor earth, too.

Like I said I do not own sailor moon.

Chapter 2

Time bound battle

While in the late queen beryl's lair, Sailor Nega-moon was planning her first move to find a host body to house the spirit of Nehellenia. The evil sailor warrior was consulting with her loyal minion Vexen and the ten shadows to find a way to get a host and to combat our hero. A little bit apprehensive about the ordeal she was in, sailor Nega moon ordered Vexen's information about the Sailor Senshi.

"Tell me more about this Sailor moon." She demanded.

"From what my research tells me," Vexen began. "Sailor moon is the sailor warrior of love and justice. She is the one who defeated the dark kingdom rulers that came before you my lady." He then showed her some proof in the crystal ball. The Images showed sailor moon destroying the monsters that the other villains sent after her and the other Senshi. They also showed images of queen Serenity destroying queen beryl and most recently Nehellenia and sailor Galaxia. Nega-moon rose from her throne in sheer disgust.

"This Sailor moon looks like a real pest." She commented.

"My lady," one of the shadows began to emerge from the darkness. This figure appeared to be a teenage girl with mid-length lavender hair and white eyes. She was wearing a amethyst colored sailor suit. This girl was a part of the evil Zodiac sailor senshi. She was sailor Libra one of nega-moon's most loyal followers but the leader of the zodiac senshi was sailor Aries, who was out on important business ordered by vexen.

"What is it now, Libra?" Nega-moon, interrogated.

"Sailor moon has other sailor senshi that fight alongside her, observe." Sailor Libra restarted the crystal ball; which showed images of Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako as the inner senshi.

"The sailor soldier of ice and wisdom, sailor mercury, the sailor soldier of flame and passion, sailor mars,The sailor warrior of thunder and courage, sailor Jupiter, and the sailor soldier of love and beauty, sailor Venus. Those five girls will be very troublesome to our mission if they are allowed to live. In order to fulfill our destiny, we must eliminate them." With all of the information received about the senshi, the evil counterpart of our heroine finally finds a potential host for Nehellenia's spirit. The potential host was none other than soccer team captain Rui Hanzawa.

"Vexen, I want you to extract this girls soul from her body and replace it with Nehellenia's. Encase it with this jar. Libra, you and Capricorn send a creature to distract the sailor senshi." Ordered Negative-moon.

"Yes, my queen." The loyal disciples responded. With that they transported from the spacecraft to earth.

Meanwhile at the school, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako were in their language class when Minako and Ami questioned their friend about her ware bouts.

"What happened to you in chemistry, Usagi?" Ami asked, "We were looking all over for you."

"It's kind of a long and boring story, you guys wouldn't wanna hear it." Usagi answered nervously. The other girls however were not convinced in the least. Especially Minako, who was beginning to almost demand answers from the dumpling haired girl. Therefore, she further interrogated her.

"You came late _again_ didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, well," Usagi began to explain. "I was trying to get here on time but-"

"No excuses! You can be so irresponsible sometimes, Usagi!" Makoto complained.

As their conversation continued, the teacher entered the room along with a new face to most but a familiar face to Usagi. When Usagi got a closer look at the girl, she noticed the familiar dark green hair and matching eyes, the girl made her miss first period.

"Class," The teacher began. "I would like you all to meet your new classmate, Uesugi Miyako."

Miyako eagerly waved at Usagi. When the introduction was over, the green haired girl took a seat right next to Usagi. "It's Nice to see you again, sempai." She said.

Baffled, Usagi tried to respond as positively as she could. "Uhh…yeah…sure." She said nervously. Everything in class seemed to be going okay since Miyako was there, nothing out of the ordinary at first. At one point, the clock above the board was beginning to look very strange. The hands on the clock were turning out of control, then stopped, turned normal again and then started speeding up again. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Miyako were all confused and creeped out by the strange clock. After technically only ten minutes of class, the bell rang for the next class confused by what just happened the girls waited until everyone, including the teacher left the room. Then they re-entered the room to investigate the wayward clock.

Usagi and Minako climbed up each other's shoulders to get the clock down from the wall. Then after that, Ami took the clock to get a good look at it. What the girls did not know was that sailor Capricorn was on the roof ready to give the signal for a monster attack.

"The time has come." She began. "To wreak havoc upon these foolish mortals, Come forth clockwork and bring me the souls of these prepubescent wenches." The evil zodiac rose what appeared to be a symbol of an antelope. The Capricorn talisman glowed with intense energy soon the talisman floated away and embedded itself within the clock in the classroom below. It was not long before the clock began to act up yet again, but this time it wasn't just the hands that were spinning out of control. The hand turned into humanlike hands and the face of the clock rose up as a long stick figure body began to emerge from the clock. Legs formed and the hands and arms stretched out and before long, the clock monster was born.

"You know what time it is?" began the monster. "It's Time to steal your souls." Clockwork chased the girls all over the room then began shooting a ray from the numbers on his face. The girls all dodged the rays and Ami had to think of a way to get them out of the classroom while at the same time making sure the others don't transform in front of Miyako.

"Everyone out of the room!" she ordered.

"But Ami-chan-"Usagi protested.

"No! Get out of here and get Miyako-san somewhere safe, I'll hold him off." Ami said while holding up a flag she found by the black board. The other girls along with miyako left the classroom and climbed the stairs to the one place they could be safe, the roof. They heard Ami transform "Mecrury crystal power, make up!

"Do you think that Mizuno sempai will be okay?" asked Miyako.

"Don't worry, Ami's a strong girl she can handle that creep." Answered Makoto.

"Miyako, you should get out of here, it's not safe for you to be around with that monster coming after us."

"But you guys might-"  
"we'll be okay," Usagi reassured. "After all it'll take a lot more than some monster to scare us."

_Usagi seems energetic today._ Thought minako.

"Okay, if you say so, Tsukino-sempai." The green haired girl said as she ran down the stairs and to a nearby bathroom. With her safe, Usagi, makoto and Minako all transformed. However, after the fight with Galaxia, their powers weakened especially sailor moons.

"Jupiter crystal power, make up!"

"Venus crystal power, make up!"

"Moon crystal power, make up!" (a/n: I did say that this was post sailor stars but I'm assuming that after beating Galaxia, sailor moon can't become eternal sailor moon for quite some time, so I will use her other transformation for the time being.)

Sailor mercury was Luring clockwork to the roof where the other senshi were to plan an ambush. Once Sailor mercury reached the roof running from clockwork, she reached for her communicator to contact Rei.

While going to her next class Hino Rei received sailor mercury's distress call.

"Rei, there's a monster attacking our school , we need you here right now!"

"Where are you, now?" Rei asked.

"We're on the roof. Please hurry-"

Soon the call was interrupted from a blast from the other side. The psychic began to worry.

"Ami? Ami are you there?"

Rei then went into the janitor's closet and transformed.

"Mars crystal power, make up."

Sailor mars ran as fast as she could to the school and then ran up the stairs to the roof where the other senshi were.

When she reached the roof she found her fellow sailor warriors doing their best against the clock monster. Sailor mercury on the other hand appeared to have aged at least 75 years from that blast.

"Mercury! Are you okay?"

Sailor mercury did not respond. Her old and decrepit appearance was not the cause but the blast from clockwork weakened her powers.

"Be careful… he has the power to steal youth from anyone he zaps." Warned sailor Jupiter.

"All your souls will be mine! *evil laugh* boasted clockwork. Then he zapped his aging ray again but this time the ray seemed to have stronger energy. Plus it was harder to dodge but the senshi did dodge it.

"Venus love me chain!" sailor venus attacked clockwork; the attack was a direct hit and had some effect on him but not enough damage to drastically weaken him. As if the youth sucking blasts were enough for the girls to worry about, he had something even more deadly up his sleeve.

"TIME STOP!"

Just like that, all time stopped and absolutely nothing and no one was moving all over Tokyo Even the sailor senshi stopped moving. It was like a bizarre video game that was just paused. With time at a standstill, it looks like the sailor Senshi is in deep trouble. then clockwork started time back and again and then stopped it again. This monster was a lot stronger than the Sailor warrior ever expected it to be. Each time they attacked, he would stop time and then start it again and the attacks would hit them. It seemed like there was little they could do to stop him.

TBC…

Chapter 3 will be up soon and sailor earth will make her debut. See ya!


	3. MOON UNIVERSAL MAKE UP!

This is chapter 3 as you know and let me tell you that this may be the most exciting chapter so far. Now I know I said that I wouldn't post until the end of May but my class ended early and I have some time off so I am going to upload this chapter.

A/n: I will be writing this story based on the Japanese version of sailor moon. If anything about this story or chapter any concept confuses you at all, tell me in the review or PM me about it and I'll answer your questions. Please note that the senshi got weaker after fighting galaxia in season five but in my story get new powers.

Chapter summary: the entire group gets new abilities and Sailor earth and tuxedo mask make their appearance. Luna and Artemis tell the girls about the evil sailor nega-moon and the zodiac senshi.

Chapter 3

Galactic sailors and a new warrior

With time starting and stopping as their attacks were going to hit him, clockwork seemed nearly unstoppable. There was little that the girls could do at that point. If they attacked the attacks would come back at them and if they didn't attack he would keep blasting them with his aging ray. Either way it looked like it was all over. But Sailor moon was not ready to give up yet. She reached for her tiara and it began to glow as she held it. But she didn't realize the extremity of her actions.

"MOON TIARA-"

"NO! "

Suddenly she stopped at sailor mercury's frail cry.

"Sailor moon, don't use your tiara. He'll send it back and one of us will die." Sailor mercury explained. Sailor moon put her tiara back on but was unsure what else to do. The only thing they could think of was to find a way for one of their attacks to avoid his time stop. But what could they do?  
_There has to be a way to draw his attention_. Thought weakened Sailor mercury. She had to come with a plan. Finally she stood up although aged she was still a sailor soldier and she had to fight him somehow. There wasn't much they could do except try to fight back and hope that they survive.

"SHINING AQUA ILLUSION!"

Next sailor Mars attacked.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

Then sailor Jupiter joined in.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

As expected clockwork used his time stop on the attacks and just as he was ready to fire back someone else was attacking him from behind. Then he turned around and saw a leaf arrow and a rose. Standing before him was a guy that needed no introduction and a new sailor senshi. They both were ready to face this time altering monster. Then they heard two familiar voices.

"Using the space time continuum to harm the innocent is an injustice to the youth!"Said tuxedo mask  
"A monster like you who uses time for evil cannot be allowed to live!"Said the new senshi.

"Tuxedo mask!" sailor moon shouted.

"Hey there's someone else with him!" shouted sailor mars.

Everyone looked at the person next to tuxedo mask. That person turned out to be a young girl with a bluish green sailor suit, the same color tiara and short boots like sailor jupiter's. The next thing they knew, clockwork was beginning to get weaker and sailor Mercury was getting younger until she had finally reached her normal age. The arrow from this new sailor had weakened clockworks abilities and restored sailor mercury's youth. The new sailor ran up to her fellow sailors.

"I am the sailor warrior of purity and nature. Sailor Earth." she says bowing to them. "It's a pleasure to fight by your side, sailor moon-sama."

The other sailors couldn't help but notice something familiar about her. It was as if they somewhat knew her, like a new friend they just met. Then Sailor moon noticed something familiar in sailor earth's case, a box of Band-Aids that miyako had taken from the nurses office. _Could it be that…Miyako-chan is…sailor earth?_ She thought.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback#1

"_**Why would you take those things from the nurse's office? What about the other people who might be hurt, huh?"**_

"_**I'll put them right back when I'm done." The girl said. With that she opened the Neosporin and rubbed it on Usagi's forehead. Then she peeled the paper off the band aid and carefully placed the band aid on the exact same spot where the cream was rubbed. **_

"_**Are you okay now, sempai?" the girl asked. **_

"_**yeah, I'm okay," Usagi replied. "What's your name?"**_

"_**Darn it! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Uesugi Miyako."**_

"_**I'm Tsukino Usagi." Said the dumpling head. The two girls bowed to each other in respect."Onegaishimasu" Just then the bell ending first period rang. They knew that they were extremely late. The girls then parted ways for their next class.**_

"_**Have a good day Tsukino semai! Bye!" Yelled Miyako from across the hall. Then they both headed to their classes. End flashback#!**_

The other sailor scouts were beginning to believe that the girl they met, Miyako Uesugi was indeed sailor earth.

_**Flashback#2**_

"_**Miyako, you should get out of here, it's not safe for you to be around with that monster coming after us." **_

"_**But you guys might-"  
"we'll be okay," Usagi reassured. "After all it'll take a lot more than some monster to scare us." End flashback#2**_

_No it couldn't be!_ They all thought simultaneously.

Then, a few minutes later, Luna and Artemis show up at the scene of the crime with what looks like four new transforming pens and a new broach.

"That monster is too powerful for you all to defeat in your present form." Luna warned. "If you're going to defeat him you must use your new abilities as the new galactic sailors." Then Luna and Artemis handed the girls their transforming pens and sailor moon her new broach And told them how to transform into the new galactic sailors.

"We'll explain everything later, transform now!" ordered Artemis.

"MERCURY GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"MARS GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"VENUS GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"MOON UNIVERSAL MAKE UP" (I'm leaving it up to you guys to imagine what the scouts look like now.)

The entire group transformed into their new, more powerful forms and was ready to take down clockwork. Then all of the senshi attacked him with their new, more powerful attacks.

"MERCURY, CRIMSON BLIZZARD!" A large wave of snow covered the time altering monster.

"MARS, VOLCANIC INFERNO!" Rings of spiraling flames rained down on clockwork.

"JUPITER, LIGHTNING VINES!" Electrical ivy vines rose from the ground and shocked the monster.

"VENUS, CUPID SPEAR!" A heart shaped spear ran through clockworks chest.

"LEAF ARROW!" Sailor earth's arrow had hit the time altering monster. He was down and he was weakened but only one more attack would finish him off for good.

"Do it, sailor moon!" said sailor earth.

Sailor moon rose what appeared to be a wand shaped like a golden full moon. And she said the magic words that destroyed their enemy for good.

"GOLDEN FULL MOON, SELESTIAL SURPRISE!" a radiant beam shot from her full moon wand, eliminating clockwork once and for all.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was his final cry before turning into dust. Once again the sailor senshi were victorious against a new enemy. If only they knew what this new threat was.

* * *

After school ended, the girls met up at Rei's house where Luna and Artemis would explain everything to them.

"After some of your enemies were destroyed a group of zodiac sailors sealed their spirits into jars and guard these evil spirits from ever returning. However, one day the negative energy from those spirits emitted into these sailors, causing them to commit evil deeds. These newly evil zodiac sailors now serve the princess of the dark moon kingdom. She calls herself sailor Nega-moon. She is the exact counterpart of our new princess only she uses the abilities she has to destroy rather than to protect. Sailor Nega-moon is also the direct descendant of queen Nehellenia."

A/n: and there is chapter 3 with a marvelous cliff hanger* pats self on the back* anyway I still have a very busy schedule so don't expect such a quick update. Chapter 4 will be up in about maybe a week and a half or so. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and the senshi's new abilities. If anything about this confuses you let me know and I will explain. Bye-bye!


	4. Curtains

Here is chapter 4! Enjoy~ I'm thinking about changing the title of my story. I want it to be something more fitting. Maybe "Moon Revenge" yeah that.

All credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi

Chapter 4 quit clowning around.

_Flashback_

"_After some of your enemies were destroyed a group of zodiac sailors sealed their spirits into jars and guard these evil spirits from ever returning. However, one day the negative energy from those spirits emitted into these sailors, causing them to commit evil deeds. These newly evil zodiac sailors now serve the princess of the dark moon kingdom. She calls herself sailor Nega-moon. She is the exact counterpart of our new princess only she uses the abilities she has to destroy rather than to protect. Sailor Nega-moon is also the direct descendant of queen Nehellenia. She is planning to use a human host body to incase the spirits of queen beryl and Nehellenia" explained Luna_.

* * *

"So what can we do to stop all these people from losing their souls?" Asked Rei.

"I cannot say, but the best thing we can do now is to prevent them from taking any souls."

End flashback

THREE DAYS AFTER…

"Mamoru, you jerk!" shouted Miyako. Some words were exchanged between the cousins and as usual Miyako went into her usual fits when that happened. And when that not long after, the sibling rivalry act would begin. "You think that I can't handle being a senshi? I am just as tough and strong and beautiful as my idol, sailor moon!"

Mamoru sweat dropped at his younger, bratty cousin. _Sometimes I wonder if she'll ever get a clue._ He thought. This was always the case no matter what. Whether they were little kids or "mature" teenagers, he and Miyako would always get into these quarrels. This day was no different than all their other fights.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be so reckless whether you are sailor soldier or not." Explained Mamoru. He was the only person besides maybe Luna, Artemis or Diana who knew that Miyako was sailor earth. There was not supposed to be a senshi for the earth since tuxedo kamen was already around. But when sailor Negative moon arrived on the scene, he knew he needed help, but never expected that help to come from his own cousin. But with everything that is going on now, the senshi need all the help that they can get. Now miyako was some help but she was still very weak. She was still very stubborn and cocky and well, very impatient. She still needed training if she wanted to become a stronger sailor warrior.

"I didn't come here all the way from America just to hear your lectures, I'm here to help sailor moon-sama and I will do just that! I don't care what you say!" shouted the green haired girl. Miyako was like this all the time. She always had good intentions but almost all the time they give way to trouble.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE DARK KINGDOM

Sailor Nega-moon was in a terrible mood after Capricorn failed not only to defeat the sailor warriors, but was unable to get the host body for her ancestor of the dark moon.

"Capricorn, you have failed me!" she shouted. Standing in the corner in paralyzed fear, sailor Capricorn begs for mercy from her queen.

"Mistress, please forgive me! I would have gotten that body if it weren't for that wench sailor moon."

"Failure will not be accepted! Not as long as I rule the dark kingdom!" and with those words the evil counterpart of sailor moon used her tiara and the zodiac sailor was turned into dust. After doing away with her minion, she goes into her throne with an aggravated mood and a tendency to kill anything with a pulse. _Damn that sailor moon,_ she thought. _I need to find some way to defeat her and her little friends._ While she sat in her chair reflecting on the events of the day before, she was approached by one of her stronger, more competent minion, sailor Aries.

"What do you want, Aries?" she asked.

The leader of the zodiac Senshi had some very interesting news, but what could it be about? Maybe it was information on sailor moon or any of the senshi or it could be information about a new host.

"My lady, I have just gotten word about a new sailor warrior, sailor earth." She announced.

This news made sailor Negative moon's headache turn into a massive migraine. It was bad enough that she had to deal with five sailor warriors but now there was a sixth? That was the tip of the iceberg compared to the further scoop that Aries had.

"I happen to know the secret of sailor moon's power, the legendary silver crystal."

_The silver crystal?_ Thought sailor nega-moon. She knew about the silver crystal and was searching for it ever since she became an evil senshi. Her search only got more diligent since she came into power as the new queen. _That crystal just might be the answer to my plans._ She contemplated in her head. Now nega-moon had two goals now. One: get the silver crystal and two: use that to extract the souls of potential hosts.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Juuban, there was a circus in town and Usagi and the others had tickets to see muumuu the clown, the most famous and loveable clown in Japan. Also the circus had other features such as the trapeze triplets, Tza tza the lion tamer and what would a circus be without Hikari the bearded woman and ringmaster Kai? This was said to be one of the most famous circuses in all of history. The girls went to this circus just to chill out for a bit after a long fight with one of sailor Nega-moon's minions. Usagi seemed unusually happy about this circus. She always did love the circus, but her favorite of all was this one. It only came once every ten years so it was indeed very special. This circus was known as the UNO. The UNO was a very special circus in Japan but especially so in the Juuban district.

"Uno, Uno, Uno yay uno." Usagi Chanted on the way there. She was the only one in the group who saw the UNO circus before it was of course ten years ago. The other girls were very excited to see this circus and finally have a day without fighting evil. Ami however wasted no time with her studying- even if this was a once every ten year event.

When the girls got their seats, Ami was reading a math textbook while the circus was about to start.

"Ami-chan!" the dumpling head started. "There's plenty of time to study, learn to play when it's time to play!"

"_Usagi seems really upbeat today."_ Ami thought. It wasn't unusual for her friend to be so hyper and peppy but this was different, this time it was like having ten Usagi's. Well maybe not ten but it was very unusual for Usagi to be this happy.

The circus began and the crowd went wild as soon as Ringmaster Kai emerged from below the fog, covered in multi-colored smoke. The applause only got louder as soon as the smoke cleared.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE UNO!" she shouted via microphone. The crowd continued to cheer as she continued her announcement. "ARE YOU READY FOR THE GREATEST CIRCUS OF YOUR LIVES?" She asked.

"YEAH!" The crowd as well as Usagi shouted. The energy in the auditorium shot from zero to eighty after the circus began. First up, the trapeze triplets worked their magic with their acrobatic skills. Next, tza tza and the lion put on one hell of a show for the rambunctious crowd. And the main event was coming up soon, the moment when muumuu the clown would make all of his fans rejoice the ten years that he has been away. Little did anyone know that sailor cancer was on top of the big top, getting ready to make her move.

"The time has come, to claim thy souls. Crass Linus do the deed and destroy these pathetic fools." She chanted as her cancer talisman floated into the circus and then embedded itself inside of muumuu. After that, muumuu's performance was interrupted as he began to feel strange. First he experienced some head trauma, then he began to inflate like a balloon, and finally a shining white light covered him and then when the light disappeared, muumuu's appearance and personality changed. He was not only more serious but he seemed more peculiar. Then the girls' suspicions rose.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" asked Minako.

"I sense a monster aura around that clown." Rei answered. She then looked around to see that Usagi was no where in sight. "Where's Usagi?!" she asked.

"There's no time now! We have to stop that clown!" ordered Makoto. Then with that the girls left the circus tent and went to fulfill their duties as sailor senshi. After all, sailor moon would catch up with them.

"MERCURY GALACTIC, MAKE UP!"

"MARS GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER GALACTTIC MAKE UP"

"VENUS GLACTIC MAKE UP!"

Sorry but I have to cut the chapter there, only because I need to go get something to eat now! I'll fix it later but for now there is chapter 4 and chappy 5 will be up soon.


	5. A New Usagi

Here is chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've just been busy with my other stories lately as some of you can tell. Anyway, enjoy

Chapter 5:

A new Usagi

"The time has come, to claim thy souls. Crass Linus do the deed and destroy these pathetic fools." She chanted as her cancer talisman floated into the circus and then embedded itself inside of muumuu. After that, muumuu's performance was interrupted as he began to feel strange. First he experienced some head trauma, then he began to inflate like a balloon, and finally a shining white light covered him and then when the light disappeared, muumuu's appearance and personality changed. He was not only more serious but he seemed more peculiar. Then the girls' suspicions rose.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" asked Minako.

"I sense a monster aura around that clown." Rei answered. She then looked around to see that Usagi was no where in sight. "Where's Usagi?!" she asked.

"There's no time now! We have to stop that clown!" ordered Makoto. Then with that the girls left the circus tent and went to fulfill their duties as sailor senshi. After all, sailor moon would catch up with them.

"MERCURY GALACTIC, MAKE UP!"

"MARS GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER GALACTTIC MAKE UP"

"VENUS GLACTIC MAKE UP!"

Crass Linus' evil aura was draining the life energy of the rest of the audience. Sailor cancer was just minding her own business until she saw the other four scouts going after her monster. Then she knew that she had to finish off those meddling girls before she faced the same fate as Capricorn. So she used Sailor negative moon's zodiac crystal to find them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi and Luna were visiting a gypsy so that Usagi could learn about her future. Luna however could sense that something was going on with the other girls. She then tried to express her concerns with the blond.

"Usagi, this is no time to be fooling around! What if the others are being attacked by a Youma?"

Usagi picked up Luna and started shaking her lightly. "Come on Luna, can't I have one day with no youma?" then she sat down and waited to receive her fortune. Little did she know that the gypsy was really sailor Aries, the leader of the zodiac sailors.

"Come and take my hand young lady." The gypsy said. Usagi then reached for her hand without she began to feel lightheaded, as if her energy was being drained as she held on to Aries' hand. Then after that with curiosity, she looked into the gypsy's crystal ball and saw her friends being attacked by the monster clown and sailor Capricorn. _Everyone's in trouble._ She thought. Then she gently let go of Aries' hand.

"I'm sorry miss but I have to go!" she said and then jetted out of the tent with lightning speed. The zodiac sailor tried to run after her but was unable to catch up.

"Wait a second!" she cried. "You owe me 600 Yen!" then as she watched the dumpling head and Luna run as fast as they could, her thoughts of her trailed. _I will have your soul, my dear._ She thought. _It's a shame, she is such a beautiful girl, and could be a great addition to the queen._ After that she went inside to continue her undercover duties.

Usagi finally found a spot to transform. She took a second look around to make sure no one was watching.

"MOON UNIVERSAL, MAKE UP!" She shouted and then a rainbow colored light surrounded her nude body as she transformed into her most powerful form as sailor moon. When the transformation was over, she emerged with large butterfly wings and similar outfits to her eternal transformation, except her boots were a little bit taller and her skirt was every single color of the rainbow, mostly striped with colors of the other senshi. Universal sailor moon then ran as fast as she could to help her friends defeat the two new enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a moving train, the other sailor scouts were fighting crass Linus and Sailor Capricorn. However their fight was not going so well since the youma was absorbing some of their attacks, making him stronger.

"MARS VOLANIC INFERNO!"

"VENUS CUPID SPEAR!"

As strong as their attacks were, not only were they ineffective, but crass linus was able to absorb the attacks and build up his own strength. As for sailor cancer, she absorbed some of the other girls' attacks into the zodiac crystal.

"MERCURY CRIMSON BLIZZARD!"

"JUPITER LIGHTNING VINES!"

There was very little that the other sailors could do at this point but go for head on attacks. Mainly kicks and punches. The hand to hand combat was so repetitive that it wasn't going anywhere for either side. As the fight continued, the senshi were starting to either ware down or lose their balance. This left them, nearly futile against sailor Cancer. After she blasted them with energy from the crystal she then held what appeared to be a ball of flames aimed at the girls.

"Tell me where sailor moon is!" she demanded.

"We don't know!" sailor mercury said.

Then the pink haired woman delivered a hard back hand slap to her prey. Knocking sailor mercury to the ground. Her rage grew even more.

"God dammit! Tell me where that bitch is NOW!" She shouted.

"How dare you talk about our princess with such a tone?! "cried sailor Jupiter. Then with that cancer pulls her by the arm and holds her in a headlock. Her flaming sphere then turned into the shape of a knife. She held the flame to sailor Jupiter's throat.

"TELL ME WHERE SAILOR MOON IS!"

"If you wanted to find me why didn't you just say so?" a voice replied. Everyone looked to the left and saw none other than the moon princess.

"Threatening my friends with power that should be used for good is unforgivable." She continued with her trademark poses.

"I am the sailor warrior of love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, sailor moon. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"It's about time!" sailor mars said.

"Where have you been?" sailor Jupiter said.

"So you've finally decided to show up, sailor moon." Cancer said. Then she shot an energy beam from the zodiac crystal. Sailor moon dodged it not so gracefully. Crass linus was attacking her as well with his sharpened bowling pins and his snake-like scarves. Sailor moon clumsily avoided those as well. Although her tiara could not destroy them she knew that if she charged it enough, it could do some damage to him.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" her tiara was a direct hit on both cancer and the youma. But it seemed to have had little effect on them. But then she noticed that the energy he drained was weakening. Then sailor moon got an idea. Their attacks did not hurt him or her alone, but maybe if they combined their attack with her tiara it might be enough to weaken him if not destroy him. So she whispered her plan to the other senshi. It seemed like a good plan to them and in almost no time at all, it was in action.

"MERCURY CRIMSON BLIZZARD!"

"MARS VOLCANIC INFERNO!"

"JUPITER LIGHTNING VINES!"

"VENUS CUPID SPEAR!"

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

All five attacks combined themselves into one super powered attack that could potentially be strong enough to kill them both. First the tiara missed them both, but then it came back and hit sailor Cancer, turning her body into dust.

"PURIFY!" she shouted before being destroyed. Then the attack hit her youma crass Linus, severely injuring him. Then it hit something that cancer left behind, Nega moon's crystal. The crystal then split itself into twelve shards that spread all over what seemed like the entire world.

"Do it sailor moon!" shouted the others.

The moon princess nodded. Then she pulled out her full moon wand and said the magic words that would end the monster clowns terror once and for all.

"GOLDEN FULL MOON CELESTIAL SURPRISE!"

"PURIFY!" crass shouted before a white beam surrounded him and turned him back into an unconscious muumuu.

_Usagi has gotten to be much stronger and more dependable now than I have ever imagined. To think that this is the same usagi that I met who was a klutz and a crybaby; she has truly become a remarkable young lady. Now I see why she became the queen of the moon. You have done well princess serenity. I am very proud of you_. Thought Luna. After the long battle was over, something unexpected happened. Luna suddenly heard a loud thud hit the ground and she saw the other scouts surrounding an unconsious Usagi. she rushed to help her fallen princess.

"Usagi-chan! please hang in there!" Sailor mercury shouted.

"Usagi, Usagi wake up!" shouted sailor jupiter.

"Usagi, please stay with us!" shouted minako.

"Dammit, don't you die on me Usagi, *sobs* YOU DUMPLING HEAD" Shouted Rei.

The battle was hard for all of them but it seemed to take the most out of sailor moon.

Chapter 5 end.

Well, there it was, chapter 5. Hope you like it. And don't worry; I won't take too long with the next chapter.


	6. Nightmares and Crystals

Here is chapter 6.

Chapter summary: The cause of usagi's collapse is revealed. Mamoru has a nightmare. Sailor aries is assigned to go undercover as a student in Usagi's school.

Chapter 6

Nightmares and crystals

Usagi was lying on a bed in the circuses infirmary. The intense fight with sailor cancer drained most of her energy. But something didn't seem right. A fight with the zodiacs was tiring but it shouldn't have been enough for Usagi to pass out. Ami and luna were trying to find the cause of the moon princess' collapse while the other sailors stayed and watched over their fallen leader. The thought of what might have happened to her scared them all. Especially when they suspected that her collapse had something to do with the full moon wand.

"I think that wand has something to do with her fainting like that." Makoto said.

"Yeah, but she did use the tiara more than once and then she used her wan around the same time. That would take energy out of anyone." Minako added.

Meanwhile somewhere in what looked like a lab, Ami and Luna were scanning the wand for any signs of Usagi's energy. What they discovered was very shocking but did confirm their suspicions.

"According to this scanner," Luna began to explain. "The full moon wand drains energy from the silver crystal whenever it's used. And as you know, when power from the crystal is drained, Usagi's life energy is drained as well."

The blue haired girl began to put the pieces together like the genius she was. She instantly figured out what would eventually happen.

"The more power sailor moon draws from the wand, the more her life energy will be drained." A jolt of worry filled her heart. "if she uses too much of that wand's power, she could die!"

They had to find a way for sailor moon to be able to use the wand without the deadly risk. But what could they do? The full moon wand was given to them by neo queen serenity herself. And in the future it didn't have very much affect on her but maybe that was because she had a lot more life energy then than her present counterpart does now.

"We have to find a way to keep the wand from feeding off of too much of the crystal's power." Luna suggested.

"Yeah, But how?" Ami asked.

"I don't know but when I think of it I'll need your help Ami." Luna answered.

After finding the cause of the sudden collapse, Luna and Ami told the other senshi about the dangers of the full moon wand. It was true that with great power comes great responsibility. However would the full moon wand be too much for the sailor warrior of love and justice to bear?

**

* * *

**

THE DARK KINGDOM- LATER THAT DAY

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!" Shouted sailor nega-moon. Her minions cowered at her feet when her rage erupted. But it appeared that what Vexen and Aries told her was true. If there was one thing that she treasured more than life itself it was her zodiac crystal. It was her most precious treasure in the world; and it was the key to her plan to resurrect Nehellenia and Queen Beryl. And now it looked like that plan was down the drain with the zodiac crystal destroyed.

"DAMN THOSE SAILOR WHORES! HOW DARE THEY DESTROY MY BELOVED CRYSTAL HOW DARE THEY?!"

"My lady," interrupted Aries. She tried to calm her mistress down with her latest news.

"I've finally found a well suited host for Nehellenia." Then she shows her a picture of her counterpart, Usagi. The evil sailor studied the picture for a good five minutes before giving her commentary. She looked long and hard at Usagi's face, her body structure and even measured her energy levels via a scanner.

"She…is…perfect. Aries my dear, why don't you go to where she usually spends her time and try to gain her trust; at least enough so that she can tell you about sailor moon?"

The zodiac senshi nodded and then tried to find a school uniform to wear. If she was going to gain Usagi's trust she needed to act as human as possible. She also needed to adopt a new name to hide her Identity.

"I've made you a copy of this school Identification card." Vexen explained. "From this point on you shall be known as Ayaka Shindou."

Aries gave a grin to her companion. Now that she was set with earth clothes and an earth name, she would be ready for her assignment. The blond man then noticed the grin getting wider.

"You seem to be infatuated with this young woman, Aries." He grilled.

"It's really too bad that I have to suck her soul from her body," she replied. "she seems like such a sweet girl and very beautiful, too. To think I could even be able to get her on our side and get her to destroy those no good sailor warriors."

"Do you think that she can really be turned?" vexen asked.

"Vexen dear, anyone can be turned to the dark side. Even a girl as pure-hearted as her."

The two minions then shared in their maniacal laughter. This plan was completely fool proof and there was no way it could fail.

"I want the rest of you to find the shards of my crystal, knowing those five annoying girls; they'll try to get to them first! The first of you to bring me the zodiac crystal shards and the silver crystal will get a special reward!" sailor Nega-moon shouted throughout the kingdom. Seconds later all of the Youma and zodiacs gave loud war cries. This would be the ultimate battle of good versus evil and only one side would survive. The war had begun and the battles were ready to begin.

**

* * *

**

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Miyako, it's time for bed come on go to sleep!" shouted Mamoru. The green haired teen gave a puppy dog pout to her cousin. "I'm not tired yet! I wanna stay up and play this sailor moon video game!"

Then the college man walked in front of the T.V, blocking the younger girls view. Since she was the only family that he remembers and her parents asked him to look after her, he's been a cousin as well as a big brother.

"You have a test tomorrow! Now go get a good night sleep."

"But Mamo-chan…" she whined. Then without warning he picked her up and forcefully carried her into her room and threw her on the bed. The entire time he wondered how someone as bratty as her could not only be in high school at thirteen, but also be a sailor senshi. But then again, he had no say over that. The older man turned out the lights while his cousin lied in bed with a big frown on her face.

"You're a meanie, Mamoru!"

"_oyasumi_ Miyako-chan. He said. Then he closed the door and headed to his room. Not long after he headed for dreamland himself.

* * *

A few hours passed and it seemed like the prince of the moon was unable to sleep soundly. He tossed and he turned. Sweat pouring down his body. The emotion on his face was intense.

_Dream_

"_Do you really think you can defeat me, Endymion?" a silhouette taunted. Endymion was struggling to pick himself up after a powerful blast was dealt to him. In front of him was sailor earth and princess serenity both severely injured and struggling to fight the evil silhouette back. The rest of the scouts were turned into stone, including the outers. Princess serenity rose from the floor and pointed her full moon wand at the silhouette she was ready to blast her with it and purify her spirit. However something went terribly wrong, the wand began to glow out of control and she was unable to let go. Then with a powerful entity, the wand exploded with the moon princess still holding it. Endymion could not believe what he was seeing, his princess had just been killed by her very own weapon._

"_SERENITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He shouted. _

_Dream end._

Mamoru rose from his terrible nightmare. Panting and sweating. He then noticed that tears were falling from his eyes. The wiped them, but they continued to run down his face. _What's going on?_ He thought. _Is Usa-ko in danger?_

Alright there it was chapter 6. Next, the first zodiac shards wareabouts are revealed, Usagi encounters sailor Aries as Ayaka shindou. And another zodiac is introduced. That's all I'm gonna say, bye.


	7. Mamoru's mind warp

Here is chapter 7. I know that it has been a while since I updated but I have been very busy this summer. Later in this chapter, you will see why I raised the rating. I don't think that mental instability is allowed in a K+ rated story. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Chapter summary: Mamoru continues to have nightmares; Miyako and Usagi try to console him.

I still don't own sailor moon.

Chapter 7

Mamoru's mind warp

Many nights passed and Mamoru continued to have the same exact nightmare about the silhouette and what appeared to be Usagi's impending doom. After that, similar nightmares would occur back to back. The college student barely slept if at all. And his younger cousin Miyako was unable to break him out of the nightmare cycle that he was trapped in. the situation had gotten so out of hand that Miyako had only one person left to turn to. Well it wasn't really a person but it was the only thing she could do.

The sailor warrior of earth left one afternoon to visit Usagi. Since they've met the two of them were getting very close. They were now at the point of being each other's confidants.

Usagi was getting ready for what appeared to be a Saturday at the beach while Luna was criticizing her about not taking her duty as a sailor senshi seriously.

* * *

"Usagi!" she started. "Do you not understand that the zodiac crystal shards must be retrieved before your evil counterpart gets them!?"

Usagi gave a fake innocent look at her feline guide. "I know that but can't we have just one day to relax without fighting evil, just one Saturday?"

Luna was starting to second guess what she thought about the dumpling head a week and a half past. Sure after being a sailor warrior for two years she has matured a lot and came a long way. But she also had a long way to go. Especially now that she has a new evil force to deal with. Usagi continued to pack up with sunscreen and beach towels and even some snacks for this day on the beach with her friends, including the outer senshi and Miyako and Mamoru. When she finally finished getting ready for her day out, Luna handed her a strange ring. Puzzled, the moon princess questioned her guide.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This ring will help you locate the crystal shards." Luna explained. "You will know how close it is by its glow. One more thing Usagi, Please be careful with how much power you put into the full moon wand. I'm afraid of what will happen if it absorbs too much of your energy."

"I'll be fine. After all I'm still here aren't I?" Usagi said with a Naïve tone.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless." Luna demanded. The dumpling head appeared to be ignoring her.

"Promise me!" she repeated.

"Okay." Usagi said. After that the doorbell rang. Usagi's mom answered the door to see that it was Miyako.

"Oh, good morning Miyako-chan." She greeted.

"Is Usagi-san home?" Miyako asked sweetly.

"Usagi!" Mrs. Tsukino called. "Miyako-chan is here to see you!"

Usagi came down the stairs and through the living room as she and Miyako headed to the mini bus stop. Then the green haired girl told usagi all about her concerns.

* * *

"Mamo-chan has been having these strange nightmares for over a week now and I can't do anything to help him. I tried everything. Hypnosis, fortune tellers, I even tried bedtime stories and nothing is curing his nightmares. I think that maybe you should see him. Maybe if you see him, his nightmares will go away."

While they were waiting Usagi thought long and hard about what her friend just told her. She knew that this was the one time that Mamoru needed her. So they quickly headed to Mamoru's house for a few minutes.

When Usagi saw her love, she was completely shocked to see the state that he was in.

Mamoru's nightmares have plagued him so much that he developed paranoia of the outside world. He began to hallucinate about the future ahead. He barely ate or slept and his grades in school were slipping. His performance as tuxedo mask was failing as well.

He was on the couch in a feeder position. Usagi approached her older boyfriend hoping to calm him down.

"Mamo-chan?" she said. Her response was him throwing the blanket over him.

"Its okay, Mamo-chan, I'm here." Usagi said gently slowly reaching for the blanket that Mamoru was holding so tightly over himself. But as she was able to touch the blanket, her response from him was the last thing she ever expected.

"Stay away from me Satan." Mamoru said. "You won't take. NO ONE WILL TAKE ME! GET AWAY FROM ME DEVIL. EVIL IS NEAR, EVIL IS NEAR."

Usagi continued to try to calm him down but it seemed like the harder she tried, the more unstable he seemed to get.

"Mamo-chan, it's me, Usagi."

Then after hearing that, it looked like things for poor Mamoru would only get from bad to worse. After all the nightmares of her impending death due to the full moon wand, he had trouble telling the difference between dreams and reality. He actually believed that she was dead.

"Y-Y-You're lying, Usa-ko died a long time ago. YOU ARE NOT HER, YOU ARE NOT HER!" He shouted pointing at the dumpling head. He had what appeared to be a closed umbrella pointed at her chest like a sword. Usagi slowly backed away and saw her future prince breaking down right in front of her. Then it seemed like Mamoru had calmed down some. Miyako went to him and tried to calm him down even more.

"Mamo-chan," she began. "Usagi-san is alive. She is right here with me. She's alive and well now cousin."

"No, no there is no way." Mamoru continued to chant. "That's the devil pretending to be my Usa-ko. The devil has to die. HE HAS TO DIE!" then the college student charged at Usagi with excessive speed. Miyako moved her blond friend away from the newly insane man. It seemed like there was little that could be done for him.

"Usagi-san, maybe you should go to the beach without me." Miyako said. There is no way that I can leave my cousin here alone. He might end up hurting himself."

The sailor warrior thought about everything she had seen. There was no way that this could be the Mamoru she knew and loved. Something must have been making him have all of those terrible nightmares. Something or someone might be controlling his mind to make him have these nightmares. At least that was what she thought. Her thoughts would turn out to be reality as the ring luna gave her began to glow brightly. Then she remembered what luna told her.

"_This ring will help you locate the crystal shards."_

"_You will know how close it is by its glow._

'Could it be that there is a zodiac crystal nearby?' she thought. Then she took off but not before giving Miyako her farewell.

* * *

"Uh…well look at the time, I should get going, the other's are probably waiting for me. Bye, Miyako-chan." Then she took off from their house and went to find the first zodiac crystal. As she was on the bus to the beach, the glow of the ring got brighter and brighter. As she finally got to the beach the beach, the glow from the ring dimmed down for a moment. She decided to continue her search for the shard later. He went to the other girls to have a relaxing day at the beach and nothing would stop that. Well, except maybe a youma or one of the zodiac sailors.

On the other side of the beach was a tent inhabited by Vexen and two zodiac senshi. Sailors Aries, Libra and Scorpio.

Vexen appeared to be wearing a helmet that was wired with technology to control the minds of anyone he chose. There was a television at the back of the tent that had Mamoru and Miyako on the screen. Vexen went into a meditation like stance and the helmet powered up. On the screen it looked like Mamoru was losing his mind yet again.

As she was getting her tan, the ring on Usagi's finger began to glow again, much brighter than before. She dug into the sand and saw a shiny topaz colored shard with the symbol of a scorpion. She inadvertently found the zodiac crystal shard without trying. But her time to celebrate and relax would be cut short as Sailors Libra and Scorpio would use their talismans to attempt to retrieve it.

"Powers of the zodiac, hear our call. Return the crystal to us and make sailor moon fall."

And there is chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up maybe next week. Tell me what you guys honestly think about this chapter or the story as a whole and if you have any questions you can ask me in the review or PM me a question about sailor moon. See you.


	8. Beach blanket sailors

Here is chapter 8 of Moon revenge. I know that it has been a while but I've been very busy. Enjoy

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 8

Beach blanket sailors!

"Hold it! Hold everything!" Aries shouted. She had to bring one major point across before her comrades preceded any further to the downfall of Sailor Moon.

"We don't even know who sailor moon _is_." She said. Then she pointed outside of the tent where all of the Senshi were at. She then turned everyone's attention to vexen's machine. And then to all the girls.

"In order to bring down sailor moon, we have to know her identity." She explained. "Now, what do we know about sailor moon's appearance?"

Scorpio raised her hand eagerly. "We know that she has blond hair." This made Libra and Vexen stare suspiciously at her. There were a lot of blond women on that beach. Some of the zodiacs had blond hair as well; her lead was not a very good one.

"Umm…Scorpio, that could be anyone. For all we know _you _could be sailor moon in disguise.

Suddenly Scorpio began to freak out. She now thought that maybe she really was sailor moon and began pretending to be her.

"Alright evil doers beware my awesome power!" she chanted and then charged at Libra and Aries. However her advance was quickly dodged. The impact of the crash was enough to give Scorpio a headache. Then they finally eased her pain.

"We know that you're not sailor moon. But one of those women out there must be. We have our first clue with the hair, but what about the dumpling head. It could be her." Vexen said pointing to Usagi. Libra and scorpio then saw as the girl and her friends were playing volley ball and saw her get hit in the face with said ball. The zodiacs laughed hysterically at the thought of someone as clumsy as Usagi to be sailor moon.

"haha, that's a good one, Vex!" Libra said. Then when she finally caught her breath she expressed who she believed could be sailor moon.

"from what I know, Sailor moon is a good leader, look." She directed her attention to Minako giving a play to her team. They saw that the strategy she came up with worked.

"Nice serve, Michiru." They heard her say. Then it seemed to all come together. They all agreed that Minako was sailor moon.

"So it's settled," Vexen said. "We will capture her. Libra, Scorpio, do what you must."

"Yes sir!" they said and they were out of the tent and on the beach. They posed as ordinary girls at first. It wasn't long before Aries left as well. But not before Vexen questioned her.

"Are you going to get acquainted with the dumpling head, Aries dear?" he asked.

"Lucky guess." Aries said. Then she left the tent as well, leaving vexen to continue tormenting Mamoru's mind.

* * *

Meanwhile on the beach, the girls were all playing a new game, hide and seek. Usagi was "it" and had to find the rest of her friends. It didn't take her long to find Hotaru and Ami. But the others were hiding better. They found Makoto behind the snack stand and Rei in the fortune teller's tent. After about ten minutes they finally found Haruka and Minako. After that, they found Michiru buried in the sand. But there was one person they did not find, Setsuna was nowhere in sight. It was almost like she wasn't on the beach at all. They gave up after looking for her for five minutes and she finally came out from behind the tent that vexen was in.

Just a few feet away were Libra and Scorpio. Both of them were ready to send some Youma on the beach to attack Minako. They found they're host in a harmless hermit crab. At least it seemed harmless until they saw it on the tip of Usagi's hair.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" the dumpling haired girl screamed in panic. Rei saw this and smacked her forehead. She couldn't believe that her friend had gotten into yet another mess that she had to bail her out of.

_That dumpling head._ She thought. _Always getting herself in trouble._ She went over and tried to pull the crab off of her but it didn't work. In fact the crustacean used it's other claw to grab onto the Psychics bikini top. It grabbed the string that held it upon her body and snap. The top part of her bathing suit falls to the sand exposing her chest. She grabbed the crab with a free hand and pulled it and some of Usagi's hair off. Luckily not too much of her pigtail was torn off but Rei's upper body was still naked.

"I swear, Usagi, how do you put yourself in this crap." She said.

"It's not my fault!" Usagi protested. "That crab tried to take my ice cream and I was trying to get it back!" with that the girls began to argue. They're argument soon came to an end when they saw the same crab that was on her head was now turned into a Youma and was attacking their friends.

"You will pay with your life Sailor moon." The youma said. "Cower before crustantor!"

And the chapter is over. Next will be the fight between this youma, Libra and Scorpio. Well, see ya.


	9. Triple battle

Here is chapter 9 of Moon revenge. I know that the last chapter was pretty short but I'll make up for that here. Anyway expect to see some sparks fly between the inner, outer, and Zodiac senshi.

Emphasis key

Regular= most of the story

_Italics=thoughts/dreams_

**Bold=television**

_**Bold italics=flashbacks**_

I don't own sailor moon. I wish I did though.

* * *

Chapter 9

Triple battle.

The crab pointed his claws at Minako with the false belief that she was sailor moon. She looked in horror as she saw the villains responsible for the attack. One of them had short blond hair and a sailor outfit with the sign of a scorpion. The other had long opal hair with the sign of scales on her hair. There was no doubt in the love Senshi's mind. These were the evil zodiacs. But she wondered where the thoughts of her being sailor moon came from.

"What?" she said stunned. "I'm not-"

Then Libra let out what appeared to be neutron blasts from her hands. Said blasts just barely missed the blond girl. She then ordered crustantor to go for the other girls.

"With you out of the way the rest of your sailor whores are powerless!" she said. Then the energy began to form again. This time stronger than before. It seemed like it would be Minako's end but some of the other girls had other plans.

"Rin, Pyoh, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Libra and the others heard Rei chant. Then a paper talisman was thrown at the monster crab. The impact caused him to slip into unconsciousness. This bought the inner and outer senshi time to regroup. Before Scorpio and Libra knew it, all nine girls were no where in sight. They searched all over the beach area but there was no one around. They're presence scared them off.

"dammit!" Libra said. "Now what, Scorpio? *looks around* Scorpio?" Libra goes inside the tent where she sees Vexen still tormenting Mamoru with nightmares and hallucinations.

**

* * *

**

MAMORU'S HOUSE

Mamoru was tossing and turning on the couch. His whole body was drenched with his own sweat and tears. It seemed like the torture would never end. He continued to have the same nightmares over and over again. But this time they were even worse than before. This time the Silhouette showed her face. And there was a much more violent outcome.

_

* * *

_

Dream

_Mamoru lay in an ocean of human blood. The blood belonged to nine of the ten Senshi that perished at the hands of an old friend. The moon prince could not believe that someone he trusted so much could be capable of causing such chaos. All around him every single sailor warrior except for sailor moon had been brutally slaughtered including his beloved cousin. He looked and saw that the same blond angel that he loved was now a shadow of her former self. Usagi was holding the full moon wand point blank at his head. Energy was building up and she was ready to fire. But before she did she said this:_

"_You were fool to trust in me endymion. I never loved you, and now you will meet your end." After that the wand was dropped and a huge explosion occurred._

_End dream._

* * *

The college man jumps up in overwhelming fear. But it looked as if the nightmare was far from over. He was now surrounded by the red sky and what appeared to be a post apocalyptic earth. His hallucination was so lifelike that it was extremely hard to tell fantasy from reality.

Miyako went to the living room and saw that her older cousin was suffering worse than earlier that morning. She rushed into the living room and tried to snap him out of the fantasy the best way she knew how. Luckily she was holding a pot of boiling hot water and dumped it all over him. That did the job.

"OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Mamoru screamed. Then he looked around and saw that everything was back to normal. As normal as things could be anyway. And then he saw his teen cousin with the empty pot. That's when he realized something must have happened to make her pour hot water on him. The only problem was that he couldn't remember why.

"What happened to me?" he asked. Then Miyako sat down and told him everything that happened for the past month since he had those nightmares and potentially losing his sanity. He couldn't believe any of what she told him. He had really lost his mind at some point but now he was back and he was sane again. After that, Mamoru went to put on some dry clothes and turned on the T.V. in his room. He then saw the last thing he needed to see after getting his sanity back.

"**This just in, a giant crab monster is terrorizing locals at the juuban beach. Apparently it was woken up form a nap and is very cranky. Here are some reactions from the beach goers." **a reporter said. Mamoru then saw some of the Senshi giving their point of view on T.V.

"**I know that this looks really bad but no need to worry! I know that Sailor moon can handle it." Usagi said. Then Rei tried to pull her away.**

"**She will as soon as she gets here! All we have to do is wait!" Rei said and she disappeared form the screen. Then he saw Minako still shaken from the crab attack.**

"**I know that Sailor venus will get that youma for attacking me! She and I are good friends you know!" she said.**

After that less than impressive display, Mamoru wasted no time in turning the square picture box off. He sighed in awkwardness after seeing his friends on TV. Once he finished getting dressed, he saw Miyako at his door.

"a Youma is attacking the City, we should get going." He said. Miyako went to the bathroom and transformed.

"EARTH ELEMENT POWER MAKE UP!"

Then she and tuxedo mask went out to find the monster but were stopped by Vexen.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, tuxedo mask." He said. "But I'm afraid I can't have you interfering with my plans any longer."

* * *

Meanwhile on one side of the beach the Inner Senshi were dealing with sailor Libra and crustantor. The battle was not in their favor to say the least. The senshi tried to counteract them with their older attacks.

"BUBBLE SPRAY!" sailor mercury's bubbles did very little damage to the youma. Water was not good enough to stop him.

Then sailor Jupiter attacked. "SUPREME THUNDER!" Jupiter's attack did more damage but not enough to weaken it or Libra.

Then Mars thought of something. If sand came from the earth and the earths weakness is fire. Maybe her fire attacks would slow crustantor down.

First she tried her first attack. "FIRE SOUL!" her theory was true. Crustantor weakened greatly with the flames. Then she used her second attack.

"BURNING MANDALA!" The crab monster got cooked even more.

_No this can't be!" _Libra thought. _Sailor mars has found my pet's weakness._

Then she tested her third attack. It would have the same results.

"MARS… FLAME SNIPER!"

After that she decided that it would be time to combine her fire with Sailor Moons moon power.

"Sailor moon, let's finish her off!" she shouted.

"Right!" she said.

"MARS VOLCANIC INFERNO!"

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

The combined strength of fire and the moon was powerful enough to completely obliterate crustantor. Now that he was out of the way, there was sailor Libra to deal with.

* * *

In the amusement park Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn were fighting sailor scorpio and her sand clones. Like the inners they weren't faring well at first either. Then Luna and artemis showed up with four more new transforming pens.

"these new pens will give you new galactic sailor abilities." Artemis said. "this is the strongest transformation in the universe."

Then the four outer senshi transformed into galactic sailors.

"URANUS GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"SATRURN GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

Now it was a three way battle. The inners vs. libra, the outers vs. scorpio and tuxedo mask and sailor earth vs. vexen.

Chapter 9 end.

That was chapter 9. expect the conclusion of this three way fight next time. Well, review and see you next week everyone.


	10. triple battle 2

Here is chapter 10 of moon revenge I did rewrite some of chapter 9 scenes and well, extended them.

Chapter 10

Triple battle 2 (extended version)

After that less than impressive display, Mamoru wasted no time in turning the square picture box off. He sighed in awkwardness after seeing his friends on TV. Once he finished getting dressed, he saw Miyako at his door.

"a Youma is attacking the City, we should get going." He said. Miyako went to the bathroom and transformed.

"EARTH ELEMENT POWER MAKE UP!"

It appeared that the fight that they were about to face would be the most important fight of their lives. Plus, it just might have been the only fight sure enough to get rid or Mamoru's nightmares. Hopefully he could end the insanity once and for all. When Miyako got out of the bathroom as sailor earth she said this to her cousin.

"Try to stay calm."

Then she and tuxedo mask went out to find the monster but were stopped by Vexen.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, tuxedo mask." He said. "But I'm afraid I can't have you interfering with my plans any longer."

The two earth warriors looked at Vexen and then at each other. They weren't sure what to think but one thing was certain, they had a fight on their hands.

"Who- who are you?" Miyako asked. Then vexen let out a blast of shockwaves from literally out of nowhere, causing the relatives to lose their balance.

"I am your worst nightmare." He said. I am vexen of the dark kingdom. And from their the fight started. It wasn't the easiest fight in the world. In fact, Vexen was one of the toughest of the new generals. He could manipulate almost anything with his mind. He moved metal, concrete anything solid and tried using it to crush the duo. They barely dodged his mind. But little did they realize, something even worse was heading their way. It was only a matter of time before they would find themselves in a deeper hole than before.

"LEAF ARROW!" Sailor earth's arrow shot but had absolutely no effect on Vexen. Even Tuxedo masks roses did no damage. And when it was his turn to attack, the general, used his soundwaves once again. This time they were more powerful than before. These shockwaves had sparks of lighting hidden in them and it zapped them, causing them to lose their transformations.

Vexen then grabbed their motionless bodies and transported.

* * *

Meanwhile on one side of the beach the Inner Senshi were dealing with sailor Libra and crustantor. The battle was not in their favor to say the least. Sailor Libra and her youma used all of their newer abilities against them thus, sending them into a world of moderate injuruy. As they stood up bruised and bloody, the senshi tried to counteract them with their older attacks.

"BUBBLE SPRAY!" sailor mercury's bubbles did very little damage to the youma. Water was not good enough to stop him.

Then sailor Jupiter attacked. "SUPREME THUNDER!" Jupiter's attack did more damage but not enough to weaken it or Libra.

Then Mars thought of something. If sand came from the earth and the earths weakness is fire. Maybe her fire attacks would slow crustantor down.

First she tried her first attack. "FIRE SOUL!" her theory was true. Crustantor weakened greatly with the flames. Then she used her second attack.

"BURNING MANDALA!" The crab monster got cooked even more.

_No, this can't be!" _Libra thought. _Sailor mars has found my pet's weakness._

Then she tested her third attack. It would have the same results.

"MARS… FLAME SNIPER!"

After that she decided that it would be time to combine her fire with Sailor Moons moon power.

"Sailor moon, let's finish her off!" she shouted.

"Right!" she said.

"MARS VOLCANIC INFERNO!"

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

The combined strength of fire and the moon was powerful enough to completely obliterate crustantor. Now that he was out of the way, there was sailor Libra to deal with.

* * *

The battle with her was no easier than fighting the Youma. After all she could Use Magic and her magic was strong enough to in some cases draw blood.

The senshi knew that they had to use their newer attacks to fight her. And they did. But it barely had any effect against her. Especially Mars and Venus attacks.

But it ended up being a different ball game when Sailor Jupiter attacked.

"JUPITER LIGHTNING VINES!" the ivy vines rise from the ground and Shock sailor Libra horrendously. When it was over, Libra struggled to pull herself back up because the attack made her so weak. Then it was finally time for Sailor Moon to do what she did best. Take out the trash.

"GOLDEN FULL MOON CELESTIAL SURPRISE!"

The wand emitted its bright light and turned yet another zodiac to dust. But something was very wrong. There was a sudden dark cloud that rained and then Sailor Libra rose again but this time it was different, she wasn't evil anymore.

"What…Happened?" She asked.

"It's alright." Sailor Moon said. "you're okay now."

"Really is she?" a voice interrupted. And down comes sailor Aries. She grabs the girl and transports away.

"Looks like we're not done with them yet." Sailor Venus said.

* * *

In the amusement park Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn were fighting sailor scorpio and her sand clones. Like the inners they weren't faring well at first either. Then Luna and Artemisia showed up with four more new transforming pens.

"These new pens will give you new galactic sailor abilities." Artemis said. "This is the strongest transformation in the universe."

Then the four outer senshi transformed into galactic sailors.

"URANUS GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"SATRURN GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

The fight between them and sailor libra ended in a less than flattering way. Sure they beat sailor Scorpio eventually but her sandstorms left them all bloody and weak. Plus since sailor moon wasn't with them they couldn't finish her off and she transported away.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER…

Usagi goes to Visit Mamoru and Miyako to see how they are doing when she noticed a note by the front door.

_I have your precious tuxedo mask and Sailor earth. If you want to see them alive again come to the queen's castle, and come alone. _

_Signed,_

_Sailor Aries._

Another chapter concluded everyone. Review and see you when I see you.


	11. Sailor moon fights alone

I am back with a new chapter everyone. Anyway, Last time we left Usagi with a Ransom note Regarding Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor earth. Now Usagi is demanded to go to the dark kingdom and fight Aries alone. Well, Enjoy.

Warining: Spooky stuff, violence

Chapter 11

Sailor moon fights alone.

In the dark Kingdom, Vexen was holding his two latest victims hostage in an energy beam. They weren't aware of their surroundings given that they were still unconscious. It wasn't long before Aries and Scorpio met with him Just outside of the queen's throne room. It looked like everything was going according to plan. However, as they were taught, looks were deceiving.

"So the letter has been delivered to her?" Vexen asked.

"That's right." Aries confirmed. She then looked on the screen at the future crystal Tokyo. "It will not be long before Sailor Moon is no more." Then she saw Scorpio hardly standing up after using her teleportation in a less than flattering way. She was not exactly the brightest of the zodiac senshi.

Augh, when will you learn, Scorpio?" she laughed. Then an alarm went off. They all knew what happened when alarms in the Dark kingdom go off. There was either a Zodiac crystal detected or an intruder in their lair. When they looked on the screen, they saw that there was yet another Zodiac crystal. It was the sign of the lion. Therefore, they sent a Zodiac with a talisman to go and get the crystal before the Sailor senshi had a chance to go after it.

"Leo!" Vexen called and then a young woman with light brown hair and amber eyes in a similar colored sailor suit appeared before her master. Sure, Negamoon was in charge of the dark kingdom but when she was on official business, Vexen took over.

"Yes,Sir." She responded.

"Go and find our crystal right now, and keep those sailor sluts from getting anywhere near it." He ordered. Then Leo got a very frightened look in her eyes. From what she knew, all of the senshi were very strong, especially sailor moon. She was worried about losing to the senshi just like the others before her.

"W-what about sailor Moon?" She asked hesitantly.

"That has been taken care of." Aries said. "After today she will no longer be a threat to us."

Then without fail, Leo took off to earth to fulfill her mission. Aries and Vexen waited for the moon princess to show up to try to reclaim her friends. They knew that without her, the others didn't stand a chance.

* * *

ON EARTH

Usagi knew what she had to do. She was not about to let Mamoru and Miyako be trapped in the dark kingdom by her enemies. No, she was going to get them back no matter what. There was something about the full moon wand that somehow she knew that Luna didn't, she could use it to teleport to the dark kingdom and speed up her transformation. But Luna did tell her the adverse effects of Using too much of its power. If she goes over her limit, she could possibly die. But for her friends she was willing to take that risk.

"MOON UNIVERSAL, MAKE UP!" She shouted and then she began to transform Into her ultimate form, Universal sailor moon. Then she used the wand to transport to the dark kingdom. She didn't know exactly where she would end up but it was a chance she had to take.

"UNIVERSAL TELEPORT!" A blue flash appeared and vanished in about as close to a second as it possibly could. Just like that, Sailor moon was no longer in her , she left something behind during her teleportation. The note that sailor Aries wrote to her. Right now, she was speeding down a wormhole like portal that would lead her to the dark kingdom. She was traveling at 200 Miles per hour and time was speeding up as well. When she reached her destination, she was in a barren, dry, dessert like area. In other words, she had a long way to go before reaching her evil counterparts lair.

"*whining noise* why did I come here? This place is so scary!" Sailor moon complained. Then she heard some rustling in the bushes but remembered there were no bushes. Then she saw a animal like figure come out of the dead tree. It looked like a cross between an imp and a werewolf. Frightened by the sight, Sailor Moon ran as fast as she could, hoping to get out of the creepy dark desert.

* * *

BACK ON EARTH

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were all on their way to Usagi's house. They were told about another Zodiac crystal but Usagi wasn't anywhere to be found. At that point, Rei was getting ticked off at her friend and she knocked on the front door. answered the door.

"HI," MInako greeted. "Is Usagi home?"

"You just missed her." Mr. Tsukino answered."She went over to see Miyako. You girls wanna come in and wait for her?"

"No thanks." Makoto declined. "We'll go to see her. "Then they went to Miyako's to tell the dumpling head about their latest mission. But when they got there,the door was opened and no one was home. Ami was holding a piece of paper and carefully reading it.

"Ami –chan!" Makoto shouted. "This is no time to be studying!" then she took the paper away from her friend. She looked at it and what she read stunned her.

_

* * *

_

I have your precious tuxedo mask and Sailor earth. If you want to see them alive again come to the queen's castle, and come alone.

_Signed,_

_Sailor Aries._

_

* * *

_

Usagi Must have gone to the dark kingdom by herself.

Makoto thought. Then she showed the ransom note to the other girls and they had similar reactions. They had a feeling that she would go to the dark kingdom to save Tuxedo Kamen and sailor earth but they never thought she would go without them and without sailor moon, there was no way for them to defeat a youma or one of the zodiac. In addition, they needed her full moon wand to find the second crystal shard.

"We have to tell Luna about this letter." Ami said. All of the women agreed and went into the house and transformed into their galactic sailor forms.

"MERCURY GALACTIC, MAKE UP!"

"MARS GALACTIC MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER GALACTIC, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS GALACTIC, MAKE UP!"

All four of the inner senshi transformed into their sailor forms and went to find a way to get to the dark kingdom and help their princess. But first they had to tell Luna about the ransom note. But as soon as they headed out they were interrupted by Luna with some news that she didn't know that they already knew.

"Everyone, Sailor moon has transported herself to the dark kingdom and is on her way to the zodiacs lair!"

Without thinking, all of them shouted violently at her.

"WE KNOW THAT LUNA!"

"*Sweatdrop* Just come back to Rei's house and I'll transport all of you to the dark kingdom. "Luna said.

"What about the second shard." MInako asked.

"There's no time, Sailor moon need you all right now." The cat answered. They went to Rei's and were told about Usagi's whereabouts and her impending battle with Aries. Without wasting any time, they transported to the dark kingdom. But they ended up where Usagi was before them, In the dry Barren dark dessert they spent quite some time wandering around the dessert looking for Sailor Nega-moon's castle. They were a long way from it And there was no transportation. They would spend the entire day searching it; Perhaps even longer.

* * *

After running from all of the creepy things that took place in the dessert Usagi's luck led her to the Lair of the Zodiacs. Out stepped Sailor Aries, Ready for a battle. Luckily, she had been doing Martial arts training with Miyako prior to the ransom note discovery.

"So you have finally shown up, sailor moon." Aries wisecracked. "I was beginning to think that you abandoned your beloved Tuxedo Kamen.

"Kidnapping innocent people will be severely punished evil doer!" sailor moon shouted pointing to the purple haired girl.

"Yeah, yeah, save the motto I know who you are." Aries said. "Now, let me be the first to Welcome you to your demise!" after that, she Lunged at the Moon sesnshi with her staff. Sailor moon barely dodged the long staff. Then sailor moon started to take off her tiara and use it against aries, She knew that it wouldn't destroy her, but it might just weaken the zodiac.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Her tiara spun as fast as It could and followed Aries as she tried to dodge it. Despite a direct hit. Aries took little damage for it. But the sailor warrior of love and Justice wouldn't give up just yet. She was going to keep using her tiara until Aries was weak enough to use the full moon wand on her. The fight continued with Aries' attacks getting increasingly more powerful as she fought her enemy. Sailor moon was barely getting away from them and the last one landed a hit. But nerither woman was going to give up until one of them was down for the count.

In the Lair, More alarms went off. But this time it wasn't about the zodiac crystal Shard. Now it was warning them about the inner senshi.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTERUDER ALERT!" The alarm shouted. Vexen Scorpio and two other zodiacs went to deal with them.

And another chapter done for now. There it was everyone chapter 11. Hope you liked it.

Next will probably be tuxedo Kamen and Sailor earth waking up and the continuation of the fight between sailor moon and Aries, also, you will see the fight with Vexen, Scorpio and the other four senshi.

Chapter 12 should be up next week. See you later.


	12. Sailor vs Sailor

Here is chapter 12 of Moon Revenge everyone. I know that it has been a while since my last update but I've been very busy with school and some of my other stories. The fight between Usagi and Aries continues as well as the inner senshi's fight with vexen and a few of the zodiacs.

Chapter 12

Sailors vs. Sailors

Vexen and sailors Scorpio, Leo, and Taurus all headed to the far outside of the dark kingdom. There they saw the inner senshi. Sure they were not in the castle but it was their world and no one was allowed in the dark kingdom except for the zodiac senshi. It looked like a battle would soon take place. The eight warriors just stared into one another's eyes before saying a word. Finally Vexen spoke.

"The gangs all here I presume." He said. Then the sailors looked at each other. One of them was going to have to respond to the general, but who would it be? None of them had ever seen him before.

"Who are you?!" Sailor Venus asked. Vexen just gave a smirk and cocked his head to the left. He always was an arrogant one, especially when it came down to fights. Many have said that his arrogance would be his undoing.

"I am vexen, second in command of the dark kingdom! I assume that you four are the sailor scouts who fight with sailor moon, yes?" He greeted haughtily.

"Yeah," Makoto replied. "Now tell us, where is sailor moon?!" Her reply from the blue haired general was nothing more than a few snickering sounds. She and the others knew that he knew where their leader was. How they would get him to talk seemed obvious enough.

"Defeat us and maybe I'll tell you." He said. He was then pulled to the side by sailor scorpio, who began to question him about his promise to reveal where their enemy was.

"Are you out of your mind?" She whispered. "You'll give us away!" The general then freed himself from Scorpio's grip. He knew that some of his loyal soldiers would question him but never thought that one of them would resort to grabbing him.

"No need to fear, we will defeat them." Vexen assured. "I will advise you never to grab me again, Scorpio, this is your only warning."

Then with that, the battle began. It started off with all seven warriors plus a general wearing their kid gloves. Their full power was yet to be seen as they fought with mere normal kicks and punches. A few projectile attacks were fired but nothing strong enough to destroy their dimension. The battle was as follows, Jupiter vs. Scorpio, Mercury vs. Taurus, Venus vs. Leo and Mars vs. Vexen. The eight way battle continued with neither side showing any mercy.

* * *

The tides soon changed when Taurus called out one of her attacks.

"RAGING … BULL!" She shouted. An entity shaped like a bull's horns was shown and the resulting impact knocked sailor Venus on her back. As she suffered some excruciating burns and the outer layer of her body was covered with wounds. She still managed to get up, barely and fight.

"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Jupiter cried. She went to try to help her injured friend only to be stopped by Scorpio's sandstorm attack. Soon there was a wall of sand surrounding her and her opponent. What was ironic was that although sailor Scorpio was not very bright in general, she was one of the best fighter's in the zodiac senshi. It would be very difficult for Jupiter to defeat her. The wall of sand was strong, strong enough not to be impregnated by any force of attacks. Sailor Jupiter knew that with her sand protecting Scorpio, normal attacks would be futile. So she decided to play hard ball.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" she called. Then her attack was fired at the sand senshi but was dodged, just barely because a spark of thunder hit her leg, thus catching her off guard. The blonds' fighting skills were good but she lacked balance.

Sailor Jupiter stepped closer to the zodiac and was about to fire her next attack. But as she was about to take one last step towards her opponent, she was frozen in her tracks. It appeared that some strands of the sand senshi's hair were wrapped around her very tightly. Also, the sand around her was building up. It looked like Makoto was about to be buried in a pit of sand, and not like on the beach. The level of the sand was rising higher as sailor Jupiter struggled to break free from Scorpio's strong grip. The zodiac began to gloat as her opponent faced death.

"*Evil laugh* you were a fool to go against me little girl." She gloated. Makoto was still trying to break free from the wired hair and rising sand. She did however respond to the gloat with anger, and some pity toward the zodiac.

"Do you enjoy destruction, Scorpio?" She asked. "I can see something inside you; I see that there is a part of you that doesn't want to destroy everything."

It looked as if the thunder senshi was speaking the truth about her opponent. Her emotions began to shift as she heard Makoto's question. Makoto began to remember what happened in their earlier battle with Libra.

~flashback- four days ago~( Piece from chapter 10)

The wand emitted its bright light and turned yet another zodiac to dust. But something was very wrong. There was a sudden dark cloud that rained and then Sailor Libra rose again but this time it was different, she wasn't evil anymore.

"What…Happened?" She asked.

"It's alright." Sailor Moon said. "you're okay now."

"Really is she?" a voice interrupted. And down comes sailor Aries. She grabs the girl and transports away.

"Looks like we're not done with them yet." Sailor Venus said.

~end flashback~

She knew that based on what Luna told her and the experience with sailor Libra, there was still a hint of goodness in all of the zodiacs. Her theory was that if they defeated the zodiacs, it was possible for them to go back to being good. It was possible but only the outcome of their battle would tell.

* * *

Outside of the dark kingdom castle, Sailor moon was still fighting against Aries. It appeared that the battle wasn't going much of anywhere. Aries was firing off her attack as sailor moon struggled to dodge them. All throughout the battle Aries was demanding the same thing.

"Hand over the silver crystal,now, sailor moon." She demanded. As usual the sailor warrior of love and justice refused to give up that which was trusted to her. She figured that she had no choice but to completely eliminate Aries. Just like some of the other zodiacs before her, she would have to use the tiara and full moon wand together to get rid of her. Perhaps not at the same time but enough to weaken her.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Sailor moon's tiara was spinning around while floating in the air. Aries ran to try to dodge it; Usually the tiara would hit the ground but for some reason, it was following her around, almost as if it was a homing tiara.

The tiara hit the leader of the zodiac senshi directly. It did damage her but she still stood to fight. She fired back one of her most deadly attacks.

"SILENT FLAME!" A flare of dark purple flames first surrounded sailor moon, hardly touching the dumpling haired girl. Then the flames got closer and closer; it looked like she would be swallowed up by aries' attack. At least until she saw a familiar red rose and a equally familiar arrow shaped like a leaf flying downward, thus cancelling out the flames and aries' attacks.

I'll end it there for now. Tell me what you guys thought. the update should be up maybe next week or something. see you soon.


	13. The storm before the calm part 1

* * *

Here is chapter 13 everyone. The fights come to a end and some things about the zodiacs are revealed.

I don't own sailor moon

Chapter 13

The storm before the calm

Outside of the castle, Sailor mars was fighting one of the most powerful forces in the Nega-verse, Vexen; Sailor Anti-moon's second in command.

Outside of the dark kingdom castle, Sailor moon was still fighting against Aries. It appeared that the battle wasn't going much of anywhere. Aries was firing off her attack as sailor moon struggled to dodge them. All throughout the battle Aries was demanding the same thing.

"Hand over the silver crystal,now, sailor moon." She demanded. As usual the sailor warrior of love and justice refused to give up that which was trusted to her. She figured that she had no choice but to completely eliminate Aries. Just like some of the other zodiacs before her, she would have to use the tiara and full moon wand together to get rid of her. Perhaps not at the same time but enough to weaken her.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Sailor moon's tiara was spinning around while floating in the air. Aries ran to try to dodge it; Usually the tiara would hit the ground but for some reason, it was following her around, almost as if it was a homing tiara.

The tiara hit the leader of the zodiac senshi directly. It did damage her but she still stood to fight. She fired back one of her most deadly attacks.

"SILENT FLAME!" A flare of dark purple flames first surrounded sailor moon, hardly touching the dumpling haired girl. Then the flames got closer and closer; it looked like she would be swallowed up by aries' attack. At least until she saw a familiar red rose and a equally familiar arrow shaped like a leaf flying downward, thus cancelling out the flames and aries' attacks.

* * *

Sailor moon turned around and saw that the people that stopped Aries' attacks were the same people that she came to rescue from the clutches of her evil counterpart. Hopefully Mamoru would be cured of the heinous nightmares that plagued him. Surprised and overjoyed to see them, Sailor moon called out to them.

"Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor earth!" she cried. It looked like things were about to look up for the three of them.

Tuxedo Kamen and his partner were now charged into the fight with Aries. The fight continued with Aries' powers flowing around the outside of the castle. Some of her purple flames were burning all around the castle and the flames circled the three. Sailor earth shot another leaf arrow at Aries. The arrow somehow looked to be a bit more powerful than her last shot. The arrow was a direct hit to the leader of the zodiac sailor senshi. The damage was significant but not enough to destroy her.

Sailor moon knew that with Aries weakened, it was now her time to shine. By taking down the evil sailor scout once and for all. She pulled out her full moon wand and pointed it at the purple haired girl. Sailor aries didn't look too frightened by the fact that she was possibly about to die via being turned into moon dust.

"Hit me with your best shot!" She spat with venom coming out of each word in her voice.

"You asked for it!" Sailor moon said. Then she said the magic words that would end her life for good.

"GOLDEN FULL MOON CELESTIAL SURPRISE!" She cried. The moon beam was shot from the wand and the beam hit sailor Aries dead on. The beam circled around and on her body. Causing her skin to burn and the pain became unbearable to her.

Something wasn't quite right about the way that Sailor Aries was still standing despite the pain from the blast. The moon princess assumed that maybe she wasn't using enough power so she ended up drawing even more power into the wand from the silver crystal; completely ignoring the warning that Luna gave her about the full moon wand and putting too much power.

* * *

~**FLASHBACK~**

"This ring will help you locate the crystal shards." Luna explained. "You will know how close it is by its glow. One more thing Usagi, Please be careful with how much power you put into the full moon wand. I'm afraid of what will happen if it absorbs too much of your energy."

"I'll be fine. After all I'm still here aren't I?" Usagi said with a Naïve tone.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless." Luna demanded. The dumpling head appeared to be ignoring her.

"Promise me!" she repeated.

"Okay." Usagi said.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

More of the silver crystal's energy was being forced into the wand and the more energy that was drawn, the more it was hurting Aries until finally she became overwhelmed by the energy.

"PURIFY!" She cried out before a flash of white light surrounded her. Exhausted from the energy she poured into the wand; sailor moon lost her transformation and fell to the ground on her knees, panting heavily. Miyako was in complete shock to realize that her senior and friend was indeed the moon princess that her cousin was trying to protect.

_

* * *

_

Sailor moon-Sama is…Usagi-sempai?

She thought still in complete shock. Usagi, still panting on the floor couldn't respond to either of her friends. In sailor aries' place was a girl with similar colored hair has hers and it appeared that all of the evil was zapped out of her.

"What happened to me?" She asked. Like Libra, Aires didn't remember what was going on or why she was in the dark kingdom.

Tuxedo Mask held out his hand to the girl. "It's alright now, the nightmare is over, and you're free."

With those words, she took his hand and stood up, then noticed the severely weakened dumpling haired girl.

She picked up the still very weak Usagi and the four of them headed for the most likely place to find a portal out of the dark kingdom. Little did they know, the rest of the senshi were in over their heads?

* * *

Sailor mars was struggling against Vexen and his awesome yet terrifying power. Without sailor moon it looked like the other three senshi were having similarly hard times against the other zodiacs. Vexen seemed much too powerful for sailor mars alone. It looked like she would be in for her doom.

"Little girl, you really thought you could stand against me?" he taunted the fire sailor scout. "You didn't have a chance against me and now, I shall put an end to your misery."

He drew a long, extremely sharp dagger at the girl. The other sailor scouts were too busy in their own fights to help her and it seemed like this would be the end of sailor Mars. What they did not know was that Sailor earth tuxedo mask and the former Sailor Aries were on their way out and as they found a place to make a portal, they saw that Sailors mercury, mars, Jupiter and Venus fighting Vexen and three other zodiac scouts.

Usagi was now fast asleep trying to recover her strength so that maybe, just maybe she could transform again.

"Well how about that?!" Scorpio said holding sailor Jupiter by her ponytail. It looks like the gang's all here. Now you'll all die together!"

Sailor Venus was holding Leo in her love me chain. Sailor mercury was staring down her opponent. They all turned around and saw Sailor earth, Tuxedo mask and the semi-conscious sailor moon. They were starting to realize that they were most likely in the fight of their lives.

End chapter 13

That was chapter 13 everybody. Lot's of action here, huh? The next chapter should be up in a few days. See you soon.


	14. The storm before the calm part 2

Here is chapter 14 of moon revenge everybody. Sorry it took so long. This may or may not be the last part of the fight but it's not the last part of the story. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter summary: Mamoru learns the truth about his nightmares. The sailor senshi continue to fight but after seeing what chaos they were causing in the dark kingdom, they retreat and regroup. Things slowly return to normal for our heroines.

Warning: Intense violence, death, short chapter.

I don't own sailor moon. I make no money off of this story.

* * *

Chapter 14

The storm before the calm Pt 2

With the inner senshi and the zodiacs now in one world, it would end up being a fight to the death, one group would get out of the dark kingdom and the other would be buried there. However all the two gangs did was stand there, staring sharply at one another with eyes that could cut through steel. The tension in the air was thicker than Usagi's head. The battle of good and evil would be an intense one. That was if the fight even started.

"Well, now, tell me how _is _your mind Tuxedo mask." Vexen taunted; practically admitting that he was the one planting those nightmares in the prince's mind. Tuxedo mask clenched his fist and was ready to strike the general at any moment. He now knew that Vexen had toyed with him while he was sleeping for the past few months. The other sailor scouts were shocked at what was said. Including sailor earth.

"So it was you…" Tuxedo mask finally grasped. Now ready to face his new nemesis. "You were screwing with my mind this whole time!" As he went to strike the general, sailor earth went after him and held him back the best way that she could. It took all of her strength to hold on to the college student. She didn't want him to get hurt anymore than he already was.

"Tuxedo mask, please think about what you're doing." She pleaded. The last thing that she wanted was for him to go mad yet again, or possibly worse. All that mattered to her now was keeping her cousin as safe as possible. She never thought that things were going to get as bad as they were now.

Only now it was going to get much worse for all of our heroes. The fight began with all of the sailor senshi now attacking each other. Only time and fate would tell who would come out on top, and of course if anyone would come out alive at all.

The senshi continued to fight their respective opponents from before; Mainly throwing their signature attacks on them. Only this time they were getting very serious with it and used their Galactic sailor attacks. Sailor mercury was the first to attack and her cold blizzard sent chills all over the dark kingdom.

"MERCURY, CRIMSON BLIZZARD!" She shouted and her snowstorm covered the area as well as sailor Taurus. What Mercury didn't realize until that moment, was that her opponent was weak against Ice. After her attack was do ne, Taurus remained frozen in her tracks. However something happened that no one was expecting. It appeared that Sailor mercury's blizzard attack was still happening even though she wasn't commanding it. Her blizzard just may have caused an imbalance in the atmosphere of the dark kingdom.

At first it didn't seem like very much to worry about. The storm had passed as quickly as it came but another threat would happen after sailor Jupiters attack on. It would only get more dangerous for everyone now.

"JUPITER, LIGHTNING VINES!" Although her thunder attack had very little effect against Scorpio, the vines managed to wrap her into submission. The only problem was that, they ended up wrapping Makoto as well and lightning began striking down on the grounds just feet away from the castle inhabited by sailor Anti-moon. Not only that, the snow storm returned even more dangerous than ever. With lightning and snow disrupting the dark kingdom, it would only be a matter of time before the inner senshi caused an apocalypse.

Taurus was frozen and Scorpio had had the life strangled out of her, literally. Everyone saw what was going on and eventually came to the conclusion that fighting their enemies in the dark kingdom was not the best idea. They transported back to earth with their sleeping leader. Now they needed a new strategy against their enemies.

* * *

BACK ON EARTH- ONE WEEK LATER

"Usagi, Usagi wake up!" Luna cried. It appeared that things were slowly going back to normal in what would be known as crystal Tokyo. Usagi was still oversleeping and then after waking up , struggling to get to school on time. After six months of fighting these enemies, Luna thought that perhaps the dumpling head would be a bit more responsible. Needless to say she was the same old Usagi.

"Wake up, Usagi!" Luna shouted again, this time much louder than the last. Usagi lazily opened her eyes and rose from her bed. When she looked at the time, she saw that she was already running late for school…again. She quickly jumps out of bed and showers, brushes her teeth and gets dressed all at warp speed. The blond exited her house putting on her shoes and with the toothpaste and foam dripping from her mouth. She headed for school to live as much of a normal life she could for being the sailor warrior of love and justice and the pretty soldier in a sailor suit.

* * *

MAMORU'S HOUSE-LATER THAT DAY

Mamoru was asleep yet again, tossing and turning yet again. The nightmares he was having were coming back and were even worse now than they were days ago.

_Dream_

_Mamoru was on his hands and knees, wounded badly and his tuxedo and his mask torn apart from his fight with Vexen. Much to his dismay, it appeared that he was the only survivor. Every sailor scout around him including sailor's moon and earth were lying on the same ground, cold and stiff. The world around him was in ruins, buildings were gone without a trace, the cities people were nowhere in sight. And it appeared the world was being ruled by the silhouette from his previous dreams. She was victorious in her hostile takeover, ruling the universe with an iron fist._

_End dream._

There was chapter 14 everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure what to put next. Anyway, see you guys later.


	15. Mamoru loses it!

Here is chapter 15 everybody. Let's see what happens when Mamoru completely loses his mind due to his nightmares. Also, Miyako discovers a shocking revelation about who she is and how long her sailor senshi powers will last. Meanwhile the inner senshi regroup and deliberate on a new strategy to defeat the zodiacs.

Sailor moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 15

Mamoru loses it.

After waking up from what seemed like one of the worst nightmares he could ever have, it looked like any sanity that Mamoru had was thrown out the window to his death. He had begun to once again lose the knowledge of what was fantasy and what was reality. If only someone was around to cure his recurring nightmares and to keep what was left of his mind in tact.

Mamoru began to start running around his house like a toddler with no supervision. He jumped around and began swinging at what in his mind was vexen. But in reality he was swinging at a lamp. As Miyako came home and saw her first cousin acting as if he had lost it (Which he did) she was not happy with what she found him doing.

"Mamo-chan?" She called. But she didn't get any response from the older man other than the constant screeching and swinging an umbrella around like a maniac. Miyako tired to calm him down but to no avail. She rushed to him and tried to calm him down and risk getting swung at By the man. Unsure of any alternative to snap him out of his ever growing insanity, Myako waited until he was stationary for a brief moment and delivered a harsh blow to Mamoru with the lamp in question, Knocking him unconscious.

* * *

DAYS LATER

Throughout the days that the Senshi were laying low, Mamoru continued to have those same nightmares. Only now, he began to question his sanity much more. Especially since that fight he had with Vexen. All the crossed his mind was whether or not he, Miyako or Usagi would survive when their battle was all over.

This night however would be completely different. Mamoru had medicated himself with loads of caffeine. And he was still drinking cups of coffee to keep himself awake. Miyako was getting very worried about her cousin she knew that she would have to step in at some point; and that point was the day in question.

"Mamo-chan, I need to talk to you, right now." The green haired teen girl said. She approached him with the phone and was ready to take action. It pained her to have to do such a thing but she knew that it must happen.

"Not now! I'm watching TV." Mamoru replied. The sailor senshi was getting fed up with Mamoru's new attitude adjustment. Sure he was always a little rough around the edges but it seemed that his nightmares were not only making him lose his sanity; but he was also getting increasingly more irritable by the days. The only thing tht seemed to calm him down was the television.

"Mamo-chan we need to talk now!" Miyako said. But the college student continued to ignore her. It appeared that if she was going to get his attention, she would have to call in some reinforcement. And she knew just who to call. Or at least, who to go to anyway since Mamoru took her cell phone away after an argument.

"Mamoru, you need help and you need it now, and I know who can help you!" She said.

* * *

USAGI'S HOUSE

As she was making dinner for the family, heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She shouted. She walked to the door and saw that it was Miyako.

"Tsukino-san, is Usagi home?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but no, Usagi's with her friends right now." Mrs. Tsukino answered. Miyako ran out from the front door and went to find Usagi and the others to tell them about what was going on with Mamoru. Usagi had already seen a glimpse of Mamoru's insanity once, but she had only seen the tip of the iceberg. Mamoru's insanity could quickly come back and be more dire than before.

Flashback

Mamo-chan has been having these strange nightmares for over a week now and I can't do anything to help him. I tried everything. Hypnosis, fortune tellers, I even tried bedtime stories and nothing is curing his nightmares. I think that maybe you should see him. Maybe if you see him, his nightmares will go away."

While they were waiting Usagi thought long and hard about what her friend just told her. She knew that this was the one time that Mamoru needed her. So they quickly headed to Mamoru's house for a few minutes.

When Usagi saw her love, she was completely shocked to see the state that he was in.

Mamoru's nightmares have plagued him so much that he developed paranoia of the outside world. He began to hallucinate about the future ahead. He barely ate or slept and his grades in school were slipping. His performance as tuxedo mask was failing as well.

He was on the couch in a feeder position. Usagi approached her older boyfriend hoping to calm him down.

"Mamo-chan?" she said. Her response was him throwing the blanket over him.

"Its okay, Mamo-chan, I'm here." Usagi said gently slowly reaching for the blanket that Mamoru was holding so tightly over himself. But as she was able to touch the blanket, her response from him was the last thing she ever expected.

"Stay away from me Satan." Mamoru said. "You won't take. NO ONE WILL TAKE ME! GET AWAY FROM ME DEVIL. EVIL IS NEAR, EVIL IS NEAR."

Usagi continued to try to calm him down but it seemed like the harder she tried, the more unstable he seemed to get.

"Mamo-chan, it's me, Usagi."

Then after hearing that, it looked like things for poor Mamoru would only get from bad to worse. After all the nightmares of her impending death due to the full moon wand, he had trouble telling the difference between dreams and reality. He actually believed that she was dead.

"Y-Y-You're lying, Usa-ko died a long time ago. YOU ARE NOT HER, YOU ARE NOT HER!" He shouted pointing at the dumpling head. He had what appeared to be a closed umbrella pointed at her chest like a sword. Usagi slowly backed away and saw her future prince breaking down right in front of her. Then it seemed like Mamoru had calmed down some. Miyako went to him and tried to calm him down even more.

"Mamo-chan," she began. "Usagi-san is alive. She is right here with me. She's alive and well now cousin."

"No, no there is no way." Mamoru continued to chant. "That's the devil pretending to be my Usa-ko. The devil has to die. HE HAS TO DIE!" then the college student charged at Usagi with excessive speed. Miyako moved her blond friend away from the newly insane man. It seemed like there was little that could be done for him.

"Usagi-san, maybe you should go to the beach without me." Miyako said. There is no way that I can leave my cousin here alone. He might end up hurting himself."

~End flashback~

* * *

THE PIER

Yet another Youma was attacking the city and the inner senshi had to fight it off. Also, this youma was infused with zodiac crystals, the second and third of the twelve zodiac crystals. Also a new evil Senshi was fighting them as well. Well, not really new, they had fought her before, Sailor Leo.

"All of you sailor whores will go to hell courtesy of my beloved monster!" Leo shouted as the sailor warriors struggled to fight back. Even though she had fear of being destroyed by the senshi, she still had the upper hand along with her youma. With only six of the twelve zodiacs left, the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her master.

"She wasn't this strong when we fought her in the dark kingdom!" Sailor mercury pointed out. Something or someone had to be responsible for leo's sudden burst of power. But in order for them to find out what caused her to get so strong, they would first have to defeat her. But unlike the other zodiac Senshi, Sailor Leo didn't seem to have the same elemental weaknesses that any of the scouts could use against her. Even sailor moon's tiara wasn't enough of a weakness. However all of that was going to change very soon.

"Say goodnight, impudent fools!" She shouted as she was ready to unleash her final attack. But as she was ready to fire it off and finish the heroines, a rose had descended from the air; that could only mean one thing.

"Tuxedo mask!" Usagi shouted. A sparkle in her eyes, the same sparkle she always got whenever Tuxedo mask entered the fray. It appeared that Leo had a weakness after all, plants.

"Do it sailor moon!" he called. With that, the sailor warrior of love and justice did what he needed to do, she pulled out her wand and the rest was history. Leo was history at the very least.

"GOLDEN FULL MOON CELESTIAL SURPRISE!" After that, sailor leo's body had slowly but painfully turned into dust. But the Senshi weren't done just yet. The fight may have been over and they got the two crystals but they now had another problem on their hands, Tuxedo mask appeared to be losing his mind.

"The light, that pure green energy, so beautiful, such white light..." He chanted. Everyone knew that something was wrong, especially Usagi.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered.

Well there you have it everyone. One fight ends and a new one begins, this time it's mamoru's sanity that the senshi will be fighting for. I don't know when my next update will be so 'till then bye.


	16. Moon of Ice

Here is chapter 16 everyone, I know that it's been forever since I've updated but please bear with me. Just to warn you Usagi will be out of character from here on in.

Chapter 16

Moon of Ice

THE PIER

Yet another Youma was attacking the city and the inner senshi had to fight it off. Also, this youma was infused with zodiac crystals, the second and third of the twelve zodiac crystals. Also a new evil Senshi was fighting them as well. Well, not really new, they had fought her before, Sailor Leo.

"All of you sailor whores will go to hell courtesy of my beloved monster!" Leo shouted as the sailor warriors struggled to fight back. Even though she had fear of being destroyed by the senshi, she still had the upper hand along with her youma. With only six of the twelve zodiacs left, the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her master.

"She wasn't this strong when we fought her in the dark kingdom!" Sailor mercury pointed out. Something or someone had to be responsible for leo's sudden burst of power. But in order for them to find out what caused her to get so strong, they would first have to defeat her. But unlike the other zodiac Senshi, Sailor Leo didn't seem to have the same elemental weaknesses that any of the scouts could use against her. Even sailor moon's tiara wasn't enough of a weakness. However all of that was going to change very soon.

"Say goodnight, impudent fools!" She shouted as she was ready to unleash her final attack. But as she was ready to fire it off and finish the heroines, a rose had descended from the air; that could only mean one thing.

"Tuxedo mask!" Usagi shouted. A sparkle in her eyes, the same sparkle she always got whenever Tuxedo mask entered the fray. It appeared that Leo had a weakness after all, plants.

"Do it sailor moon!" he called. With that, the sailor warrior of love and justice did what he needed to do, she pulled out her wand and the rest was history. Leo was history at the very least.

"GOLDEN FULL MOON CELESTIAL SURPRISE!" After that, sailor leo's body had slowly but painfully turned into dust. But the Senshi weren't done just yet. The fight may have been over and they got the two crystals but they now had another problem on their hands, Tuxedo mask appeared to be losing his mind.

"The light, that pure green energy, so beautiful, such white light..." He chanted. Everyone knew that something was wrong, especially Usagi.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered.

* * *

After the long and hard fight with one of the zodiac senshi, the sailor scouts had yet another problem to deal with. Tuxedo mask was apparently going insane. Could he have had yet another nightmare? Or could it be someone intruding in his mind? Either way, it was clear that Mamoru was in deep danger of hurting himself. Something had to be done; Usagi thought she could reason with her now insane soul mate.

"M-Mamo-chan, just calm down everything will be alright, I-It's me, Sailor moon. Do you remember?" Sailor moon tried to reason with the now mad man. It seemed like he was calming down. This made Usagi realize that if she just kept talking to him; maybe he would return to his old self. It couldn't hurt to try. The sailor Senshi tried to be as reasonable as she could to Mamoru hoping that she wouldn't get a mad reaction out of him that would put himself and the other Senshi in danger.

"Tuxedo mask, J-Just stay calm, Come with me and everything will be aright. It's me, Usagi." She said softly. It seemed like Mamoru was beginning to return to his old self. Sailor moon held her hand out to the older man. What Mamoru saw would not only keep him in the state he was in, but make things much worse for him and her. All he could see was the dreams that he had about Usagi, the visions of her imminent death, the foreshadowing of her turning against him and leaving him for dead. As he looked into sailor moon's eyes, he saw the eyes of the devil, trying to lure him into hell. He wasn't about to let the devil that he believed was disguising himself as Sailor moon fool him.

"Y-Y-You're trying to trick me! You are not my princess; I'll never let you take me, devil!" He shouted. He then threw another rose at Usagi, causing her to be paralyzed.

"Sailor moon!" Sailor mars shouted. She went to help the paralyzed Senshi back to her home. After that she looked back at Tuxedo mask, who seemed to be even more insane than before. Before he left he left this message.

"You won't fool me again, none of you, bring the real sailor Senshi back!"

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

In the seven days that passed since seeing Mamoru go permanently mad, Usagi's heart seemed to be growing colder by the days. She barely spoke to any of her friends or Luna. She was no longer the hyperactive, crying dumpling head that the others new and loved. With every time she saw Mamoru that way, the light in her eyes was dying. Now that it seemed like he would never return to his old self, she began to change into the Ice cold woman that no one knew.

This Usagi seemed to focus all of her time on her studies like Ami, and yet she would always snap at people randomly. She talked about how the world was so cold and evil and that people were nothing more than puppets on a string. Usagi was also quick to lose her temper, well she always was but now her temper was much more violent than before. Just the other day Usagi had gotten so angry that she kicked Luna across the room. Everyone knew that this couldn't' possibly is their princess. Someone had to talk to her and quick. Hopefully one of the senshi would be able to bring her back to her dumpling headed self.

"Look at this world." Usagi said. "So very cruel and simple. People living without a clear purpose in their lives. Living without a purpose is the same as being dead. I couldn't even serve my own purpose. What do I have to protect this world for? It will never change. I might as well let the zodiacs destroy it. Or perhaps, to be cleaner, Destroy it myself. *Holds the siver crystal* Why does my counterpart make such a fuss about this trinket, it's incredibly useless! *Throws silver crystal onto the ground and spits on it. *"

With those words, Usagi walked away from the sidewalk she was standing on and headed to the only place that she felt remotely alive in, the dark kingdom. As she got to an empty enough space, the blond made sure that no one was watching, and then she used the full moon wand to teleport herself to the dark kingdom. What she didn't know, was that Rei had seen her teleport to the dark world. She was trying to find Usagi to talk some sense into her, but it was too late, her friend was now lost for good.

"USAGI!" Rei cried.

Alright that's the chapter everyone, hope you liked it.


	17. Where's Sailor moon?

Here is the next chapter my friends, enjoy.

WARNING: OOC USAGI AGAIN. IF THIS FREAKS YOU OUT THEN EITHER CLICK THE BACK BUTTON OR SKIP OVER THE EMO USAGI PARTS.

I don't own sailor moon

"Look at this world." Usagi said. "So very cruel and simple. People living without a clear purpose in their lives. Living without a purpose is the same as being dead. I couldn't even serve my own purpose. What do I have to protect this world for? It will never change. I might as well let the zodiacs destroy it. Or perhaps, to be cleaner, Destroy it myself. *Holds the siver crystal* Why does my counterpart make such a fuss about this trinket, it's incredibly useless! *Throws silver crystal onto the ground and spits on it. *"

With those words, Usagi walked away from the sidewalk she was standing on and headed to the only place that she felt remotely alive in, the dark kingdom. As she got to an empty enough space, the blond made sure that no one was watching, and then she used the full moon wand to teleport herself to the dark kingdom. What she didn't know, was that Rei had seen her teleport to the dark world. She was trying to find Usagi to talk some sense into her, but it was too late, her friend was now lost for good.

"USAGI!" Rei cried.

The thought of her once dumpling head friend vanishing into thin air and not knowing where she could have gone tore her apart inside; The biggest worry wasn't so much about how she and the other senshi would feel but about what luna, Mamoru and her family would do and how they would react to the one that they loved vanishing from this world. Also, she knew that telling them meant revealing Usagi's identity as well as hers and the rest of the sailor warriors. Was Rei really willing to take that risk, would she reveal everyone's Identity as well as hers. Could she get Usagi back to this world as the lovable dumpling head she used to be? Only time and fate would tell.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

It appeared that nothing that the other girls could do would cheer up their saddened fellow Sailor Soldier. All of them were devastated to learn that their moon princess was now lost in another dimension possibly crying for help, yet no one is around to aid her. Luna and Artemis were especially saddened by this news. After all, it was their job to guide sailor moon and the other soldiers to defeat this new enemy, but without Sailor moon, it appeared that all hope was lost.

"I just Don't know why She would do that." Makoto said. "That's not like Usagi to just transport herself to another world. I know that she's been feeling down about some of the things that have been happening lately but I still don't believe that she would do something like or say half of the things you claim she said Rei. I honestly can't believe that."

"I Wish it weren't true," Rei began to reply. "But it is, I Heard her say that she would either let the Zodiacs destroy crystal Tokyo or do it herself and then when I got there she was gone, All I found was the silver crystal. With that dumpling heads saliva all over it! Dammit, why did she have to do something so rash?"

"One of us should have tried to talk to her." Ami said.

"I did, but she wouldn't hear any of it. In fact, she was beginning to act a lot like Rei." Minako explained.

"Hey!" Rei shouted. It wasn't long before the four girls began to fight amongst themselves, blaming one-another for sailor moon's Disappearance. Luna, who couldn't stand it any longer decided to end the senseless arguing.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! There is no one to blame for Usagi's behavior. What is done is done and nothing can be changed right now, the best we can do is to try to fight the rest of the Zodiacs any way we can." Luna Lectured. But the girls were very skeptical about her words.

"How are we going to beat them Without Usagi?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, she's the only one who can use the silver crystal, that's why we have to find out where she is and get her back." Minako added.

"Not that that is a bad Idea, but how do you plan on accomplishing such a mission?" Artemis asked. The four Inner Senshi looked at each other and then shrugged their soldiers. After thinking about it for a while, Artemis got an Idea.

"Ami, Come with me, I think I know how to Locate Usagi." Artemis Suggested.

Meanwhile, Back at Mamoru's house, Miyako was beginning to wonder how all of the events that happened in the past week. She knew that after the fight between her, Mamoru and Vexen that things were only going to get tougher from there; especially now that Mamoru was mentally out of commission. Plus, her transformation powers began to weaken. Whenever she would fight a monster, her transformation at times would suddenly go down or stop completely. What could that possibly mean?

She thought that she could figure it out by trying to transform again.

"EARTH ELEMENT POWER, MAKE UP!"

Nothing happened, Miyako still looked normal. Then she tried again and again but to no avail. Then it ended up hitting her. She and Tuxedo mask were _both_ guardians of the earth, as a result the balance of both earth and the Dark kingdom was at great risk, and hence why Tuxedo mask was having these nightmares. Then another answer began to hit her, Usagi's disappearance might have had something to do with that as well. It was all clear to her now, the existence of a Saior Earth was tearing the universe apart and Somewhere deep in that dumpling head Usagi knew that. So did Miyako. There couldn't be two guardians of the earth in one universe, one of them had to go and it was very clear who the one would be.

* * *

THE DARK KINGDOM

Usagi was heading back to the castle grounds where she fought sailor Aries. But this time it seemed that she had another agenda for coming back to the dark kingdom. That agenda would not be revealed to anyone other than her evil counterpart. When she proceeded to enter the forbidden castle she was stopped by demonic guards.

"Not so fast, girl!" One of them said. "What are your intentions?"

"I'm here to see your leader, now let me pass!" Usagi demanded harshly.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone!" The guard shouted. "Now you will suffer the consequences."

"Golden, full moon celestial surprise!" the moon princess whispered. And soon the magical beam came destroying both of the guards at the door. She entered the castle unaware that her enemies were watching it all go down.

"Interesting," Vexen said. "This girl defeated my guards with the very weapon sailor moon has. It's all clear to me now… This girl managed to destroy sailor moon. My mistress will be pleased to know this.

* * *

BACK AT CRYSTAL TOKYO

"Ami, Luna and Artemis were back at Rei's Using the silver crystal and one of Sailor moons old weapons to locate their moon princess' whereabouts. After waiting for nearly two hours, they finally had a lock on her location.

"Luna, Artemis, I see her, I see Usagi-chan!" Ami shouted as she saw her friend. It appeared that Usagi was heading up to the castle to see Sailor Anti-moon once again, alone. Worried for her, Ami goes outside to tell the girls of her findings, hopefully they would be able to bring Usagi back to her normal self. With the silver crystal as well as some shards from the zodiac crystal in tow, the biggest battle they ever had was about to begin. Little did they know, they would have a new ally. In the shadows, there was a girl watching them and seemed to observe everything.

"So, my mother has gone to the dark kingdom again." She began. "The others are strong but they don't stand a chance without her, or me."

Any speculation as to who this could be guys? Huh, anyone? Well. Take your guesses and I'll see you next week.


End file.
